Un Enemigo Inesperado
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Una historia de amor que termina y otra que comienza. Una persona que lo perdió todo será tentada a seguir un camino que lo llevará a la venganza y al dolor. Podrá esa persona ver un rayo de esperanza? Post Star. Advertencia: violencia y lemon.
1. chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

Es la primera vez que uso este tipo de narrativa, espero no comentar algún error. Si lo hago díganme!

Sin más preámbulos mi Fic para el Desafío Choque de Titanes…

UN ENEMIGO INESPERADO

POV Andrew

Estaba contando las monedas que acababa de sacar del las maquinas de juego aprovechando la hora del clases. Fue cuando levante la vista y las vi. Ambas rubias sonrientes como siempre. Que recuerde pocas veces las vi tristes, es más, la última vez que vi triste a Serena fue hace un año cuando dejo de venir por aquí. Supongo que debe ser duro para la ella estar lejos de Darién, no tan duro como para mi… mis tormentosos pensamientos dejaron caer todas las monedas al piso. – Debo concentrarme. – Me dije con una triste sonrisa mientras mis rubias clientas entraban.

\- ¡Hola Andrew! – Saluda efusivamente la rubia de coletas mientras la otra me da una linda sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola chicas tanto tiempo! – Saludo con cortesía ocultando mi dolor.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – Era una pregunta sumamente complicada de responder. Pero de que serviría hostigarla con mis penas, si tan solo era una joven que tenía todo por delante, solo atine a responder de una manera natural para que llenara el lugar con su incansable alegría como siempre hacia.

\- ¡Bien Serena! Solo estoy algo cansado, no te preocupes. ¡Es más les preparare una deliciosa malteada! De chocolate para ti y de fresa para Mina. – Finalice para escaparme por el mostrador mientras ambas sonreían como las niñas que eran.

Ellas estuvieron un rato mientras tomaban sus malteadas y se turnaban para jugar ese viejo juego de Sailor V, cuya única maquina era la única que quedaba en el distrito. Así estuvieron casi una hora hasta que se presento su castaña amiga. Antes de irse se ella se acerco y me pregunto.

\- ¿Como esta hoy? – Dice con una suave sonrisa.

\- Bien Lita, gracias por preguntar. – Hago una pausa y trato de cambiar de tema. – ¿Y tus estudios en la academia de cocina?

\- Bien… aunque me deja poco tiempo libre. – Responde en llevándose una mano a la nuca. – Pero bien valdrá la pena.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Mina la llamo para que no se les haga tarde, por lo que dijeron irían al cine. Así que en silencio nos despedimos.

Luego de eso mi tarde trascurrió sin nada más que hacer, solo la triste rutina de hacer lo habitual. A estas alturas no era mucho, es mas mi vida perdió sentido hace tiempo y pocas cosas me emocionaban. Casi podría asegurar que desde que no está, nada me ataba a este mundo.

POV Lita

Me fui del Crow sin dejar de pensar en el. Sabía que aun no lo había superado, sabía que necesitaba hablar, sabía que eso lo estaba matando por dentro y aun así jamás me atreví a decir algo o decírselo a las chicas. Ellas sentirían la culpa de lo que hicimos sin querer y aun así con otra intención. Salí con la chicas a ver esa película romántica nueva, pero en lo que duro la película poco preste atención, extrañamente solo pensaba en Andrew… Andrew. Me comencé a preguntar qué era lo que me pasaba, pues no era como siempre me criticaban mis amigas, no era porque se tratara de mi Sempai, esta vez era distinto, era otra sensación y me dolía. Me dolía lo que pudiera pensar, del porque le mentí tantos años, del porque solo estuve con él como una tonta amiga para consolarlo por su perdida y a la vez sintiéndome peor por aprovechar su dolor para estar con él.

Siempre fue un caballero y me sentí fatal después de estar con en su cama… ¿Por qué me siento como una basura?

Llegue a mi casa y encontré una nota de Ami que quería que nos reuniéramos en su casa. Al llegar ella estaba rara, lo supe pues no podía verme a los ojos.

\- ¿Que sucede Ami? Me preocupas. – Puntualice rápidamente al ver que preparaba torpemente un café.

\- Me iré. Eso es lo que pasa. – Me dice mirándome ahora a los ojos con una decisión que nunca creí ver en ella.

\- ¿Cómo que te irás? ¿Otra propuesta de Alemania? – Cuestione rápidamente.

\- No. Me iré del planeta. Es una locura, pero siento que debo y a ti es la única persona que tengo el valor de decirle.

\- ¿Como del planeta? Acaso iras con…

\- Si. – Responde con decisión. – Iré con ella

\- ¿Ella? ¿No sería él? – Cuestione pensando en el mayor de los Kou.

\- No. Me enamore de él, pero acepto que es ella y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tú eres la única que lo sabe ahora, salvo Serena y Mina.

\- ¿Pero ellas que tienen que ver?

\- Pensé que te lo habían dicho. Ellas irían al cine contigo para decirte lo que harían.

\- Pues no lo hicieron. – Respondo molesta, como traicionada.

\- Serena ira tras Seiya junto con Mina. Y yo no puedo permitirme no intentarlo con Maker.

\- ¿Pero no estabas saliendo con Richard? ¿Acaso lo dejaste?

\- Es complicado…

\- No, complicado es ser una idiota que se enamora de chicos rubios que se parecen a su primer amor. Esto es serio.

\- No, no lo es. Me enamore de Maker. – Me dice con decisión como pocas veces vi en ella.

\- Pero es mujer. – Puntualice rápidamente.

\- ¿Y que con eso? – Respondió roja como tomate. – ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no te gusto Haruka?

\- Es distinto y creo que ya les dije del porque, me gusto su forma de ser. – Respondí molesta. – Témenos una obligación Ami.

\- Si, la témenos con la Princesa, pero si la princesa ya no le interesa. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Atarnos a un destino de esclavitud y soledad?

\- Somos Sailors Ami. Lo aceptamos hace años y morimos por eso y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Pues yo no! – Responde gritando molesta. Cosa que me intimido. Ella jamás fue así y lo entendí.

\- Comprendo y lo siento. – Respondí poniéndome de pie. – Esto es lo mejor… ve por lo que sientes y se feliz. – Dije extendiéndole la mano.

\- Gracias Lita. Lo haré.

Sentí que ya no había nada que hablar por lo que simplemente salí del lugar.

Camine sin rumbo fijo hasta que lo vi. Nuevamente el estaba en aquel lugar con una rosa en la mano, con esa mirada que me partía el corazón y simplemente me fui, pues verlo así solo me daba una increíble tristeza y ese sentimiento de culpa que me ahogaba.

POV Andrew

Nuevamente la vi esta semana. Siempre hace lo mismo. Al verme aquí ella me deja solo… ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué cada vez que me ve en esta esquina ella se va? ¿Por qué me mira con culpa? ¿Acaso sentirá culpa o se sentirá usada por aquella noche? Sé que tendría que hablarlo algún día con ella, se que lo que paso es que simplemente nos dejamos llevar, yo por mi dolor y ella… Acaso ella…

Me quede pensando y sin darme cuenta me había hecho daño en la mano al apretar tanto esa rosa amarilla, esas rosas que tanto le gustaban a ella…

Había trascurrido una semana desde la visita de las chicas y aquel encuentro sin palabras, ya era tarde, estaba cerrando mi cafetería El Crow, era otro día más y todo seguía igual. La rutina estaba matándome, pero ya estaba medio muerto. Ya no encontraba sentido a esta vida, estaba solo, mis amigos y mejores clientas estaban haciendo su vida ya y pocas veces aparecían en este lugar. Pero esa tarde algo paso, alguien a quien ya no creía ver de nuevo paso como un muerto viviente por la vereda. ¿Darién? – ¿No se suponía que estaba en su último año de estudio en Estados Unidos? – Pensé en voz alta. Casi por inercia salí a la calle para llamarlo, pero no respondió a mi llamado, estaba más perdido de lo que imaginaba. Por eso camine unos pasos hasta que lo alcance y toque su hombro.

\- ¿Ya no saludas a tu amigo? – Le dije con falsa molestia.

\- ¿Andrew? – Dice sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues trabajo aquí. – Respondo con tranquilidad y fue cuando note que algo le había pasado. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – El me miro un instante, era claro que trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, palabras que era claro que lograba encontrar, por lo que tuve que intervenir. – Ven pasa y charlamos tranquilos, ya estaba cerrando de todas maneras.

El sin responder accede y camina a mi lado dentro del café. Toma asiento en la habitual mesa que compartía con Serena y sus amigas y agacho la cabeza. Supe que un café sería una mala elección, por lo que busque algo que me ayudo en aquel momento. Sake. Con la bandeja en la mano me acerco a la mesa y fue cuando el hablo al fin. Logro helarme la sangre por un momento.

\- Serena – Dijo y quedo callado, yo temí que ella corriera la misma suerte que mi amada Reika, pero con la siguiente frase logro hacerme respirar – Ella… me dejo. – Finaliza con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Gracias al Gran Kami! – Digo con exagerada alegría que fue mal interpretada por como levanto su mirada. – Perdón, pero pensé que le había pasado algo.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ella no pude dejarme, tenemos un futuro juntos! – Dice claramente alterado, mientras yo sirvo las dos pequeñas copas con el destilado. – ¡Tenemos un futuro lo entiendes! – Agrega alterado mientras bebe el contenido de un solo trago.

\- Veras Amigo. – Comienzo tratando de calmarlo un poco. – A veces las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Ella es muy joven, quizás sea uno de los factores.

\- No es eso, fue ese… ¡Malnacido! ¡Ese o esa… Maldito Kou! – Explota al fin.

\- ¿Serena se fue con otro? – Pregunto de repente, no podía entender que ella se fuera con otro, siempre estuvieron juntos, a pesar de no comenzar de la mejor manera.

\- Si ella… – Me lanza el sobre que tenía el destinatario en la Universidad de Stamford.

Tomo la carta y leo el contenido, lo leo de nuevo, cuantos datos que no me cerraban en lo más mínimo. _¿Rini no era la hermana de Serena? ¿… mis amigas… que han sacrificado sus vidas por mi? ¿… nos dejamos llevar por lo que sucedió un milenio atrás? ¿Princesa de la Luna?_ Miro a Darién nuevamente y se llevaba su tercera copa de sake a la boca. – ¿Acaso ellos tendrán que ver… No, no podría ser. – Pensaba frenéticamente en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Que significa esto? – Pregunto algo nervioso.

\- ¡Que ella me dejo! ¡Que ella se fue a buscar a ese cantante de cuarta que la engaño y le pinto el mundo de rosa y la hizo dudar de su destino! ¡Que ella destruyo todo por lo que hemos luchado! – Finaliza levantando la voz de una manera de la cual jamás lo había visto.

\- ¿Pero de que me estás hablando? – Cuestiono nervioso. – Si ustedes ni siquiera viven juntos.

\- El futuro estaba escrito. – Sentencia llenado nuevamente su copa. – ¡Ella lo destruyo todo! ¡TODO!

\- De que futuro me hablas, ella es joven y tú la dejaste por más de dos años en tu afán de ser el mejor medico de Japón. ¿Qué esperabas? – El me mira molesto, por un momento pensé que me golpearía.

\- Tú jamás lo entenderías, tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien que amas y esperas con todo tu corazón.

Cuando escucho eso vacié el contenido de mi copa y la deje tan bruscamente que por un momento creí que el cristal estallaría en mi mano.

\- Creo que ya debes irte Chiva. – Digo caminando a la puerta.

\- Yo… Lo siento… No debí. – Comienza a disculparse, pero ya no quería escucharlo, no hoy al menos.

\- En otro momento lo seguimos. – Digo con calma y él entendió que equivoco sus palabras.

\- Lo siento Andrew. – Dice cabizbajo – Tu eres el único amigo que me queda.

Con esas palabras el salió por la puerta y yo cierro tras él. Baje la persiana metálica y me quede dentro, todo comenzó a regresar de nuevo, todo ese dolor que me causaba su perdida. Camine detrás del mostrador y mire su foto, ella con su hermosa sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba cada vez que me veía, cada vez que la tenía cerca…

POV Darién

Era tarde, lo sabía, sus compañeras también habían elegido y aceptado la traición de su Princesa… – Pero este es solo el comienzo Serena, solo el comienzo… – Me dije a mi mismo desde lo alto de un edificio cercano mientras las luces tintinaban en la Torre de Tokio y la Luna salía lentamente como si sintiera vergüenza de lo que su soberana acabara de hacer. – Me arrebataste a mi pequeña por esa rata extraterrestre… pues bien, no seré el único que llore lágrimas de sangre. – La rosa roja que tenía en mi mano se tiño de negro y la destruí con mi mano haciendo que sus oscuros pétalos vuelen lejos de mi persona… y con esos pétalos el último vestigio de la buena persona que creí ser alguna vez…

Deje que se confiara, que crea estar tranquila, de estar con esa rata transformista. Sabía que si creía que no estaba, mi plan saldría a flor de piel. Aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba aliados… y creo saber donde conseguir uno…

 _Continuara…_

Bueno es la primera vez que uso los puntos de vista. Esto empezó hace años con un juego de Rol por Facebook y quedo en el baúl de los recuerdos… podre darle un final antes de 30 de abril? Seguro que sí, ya que ya no voy a estudiar! ¡Así que veremos qué es lo que va a salir!

Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y me dejen sus comentarios y/o recomendaciones, pues voy a largar esto sin un capítulo 2 de respaldo como hago generalmente!

Así que como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 La Semilla del Engaño

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

La semilla del engaño

POV Darién

Deje pasar varias semanas antes de comenzar con mi plan. Como bien sabia necesitaba aliados. Como supuse las Outhers no sabían lo que su princesa tenía en planes, por lo que era una buena oportunidad. Pero era bien sabida su lealtad a ella, en particular Haruka, ella no tendría problemas en matarme de ser necesario. Pero la más joven era muy amiga de mi hija… mi hija… no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran ante su solo recuerdo… Esa pequeña que ahora no nacería tendría su venganza. – ¡Por Kamisama que la tendría!

Pero también sabia de otra persona que podría utilizar para mis planes. Andrew. El había sufrido una perdida por culpa de nuestra guerra contra Galaxia y lo usaría contra Serena y sus amigas. Por eso espere a que cerrara su local y fuera para su casa. Cuando lo veo venir, con su cabeza gacha, pues hacia poco que se cumplía un año de su partida y supe que podría convencerlo. Al levantar la vista me saludo con una tibia sonrisa, por lo que yo hice lo propio mostrándole el pack de cervezas que traía para charlar.

Con la inmensa cortesía que siempre lo caracterizaba me invito a pasar y me acomode en su sillón. Sillón que era claro que usaba para dormir, pues era lo único más o menos ordenado en la casa. Creo que la última persona que limpio su casa fue esa poco femenina amiga de Serena, Lita. Comenzamos a charlar de muchas cosas hasta que el tema de Reika llego a colación y con él, el momento indicado para dar el primer paso.

\- Sabes que no fue un accidente. – Dije con seguridad. – Sabes que murió por algo que la justicia y la policía no pudieron determinar en ese evento raro que rápidamente fue oculto por los medios de comunicación.

\- Si, pero solo me permito pensar en un accidente… ella…

\- Ella murió sofocada en los escombros de una pelea de guerreras sobrenaturales que operan en la clandestinidad y a la vez a la vista de todos.

\- Si las "Famosas Sailor´s Scout´s"… pero supuestamente ellas ayudan… – Me dice con pena en la voz.

\- Ellas son unas asesinas y si lo sé, es porque tuve que ayudarlas en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Como que ayudarlas? – Me cuestiona molesto abollando su lata de cerveza. – ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

\- Esto es lo que quiero decir. – Me paro y en un pestañeo me muestro cuan Tuxido Mask. – Ellas vienen de otro tiempo antes que el nuestro…

Comienzo a relatarle que Serena y sus amigas vienen del Milenio de Plata, de su lucha contra las fuerzas de Beril, de cómo asesinaron a mis Generales y amigos, de cómo me vi atado a un destino, del cual su única finalidad era mi pequeña y amada Rini. El no decía nada al respecto, no podía saber que era lo que estaba pensando, pues su expresión era rara, una mezcla de incredulidad y de odio por partes iguales. Hasta que le relate una versión de los hechos de la Batalla de Galaxia. Fue cundo el presto atención a cada palabra y me vi cerca de convencerlo, de hacerlo mi aliado.

\- …En esa batalla de la cual fui la primera víctima, pues yo quería llegar a una solución diplomática con la Sailor extraterrestre, y así fue que se dieron las cosas que desencadenaron el la muerte de Rinka.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Serena y sus amigas fueron las responsable de que mi amada Rinka muriera en aquel derrumbe? – Cuestiona ahora con ira. – ¿Quieres decir que ella sabía lo que hicieron y aun así me uso? – Dijo ahora levantando la vos con ira y dolor en sus palabras.

Supe en aquel momento que el caería en mis manos.

\- Se que es difícil de asimilar, pero lo que te digo es verdad. Incluso le pedí a Lita que cuidara de ti cuando me fui a Estados Unidos nuevamente. Pero después me entere que ella suele usar a los hombres como juguetes. Lo siento… esperaba mas de ella…. – Finalizo con falsa pena.

\- ¡Vete! – Me ordeno con Ira. – ¡Solo vete y déjame pensar!

\- Si lo que quieres es vengarte sabes dónde encontrarme. – Dije saliendo por la ventana del departamento para perderme de su vista.

Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para qué tocara mi puerta pidiéndome su merecida venganza. Ahora solo quedaba convencer a la pequeña y dulce Hotaru y la Señora de la puerta… La cual creo, será más fácil de todas.

POV Andrew

Las palabras de Darién o Tuxido no se que, me daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Era verdad lo que decía? ¿Acaso esas simpáticas chicas eran las responsables de que mi amada Rinka ya no este? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía qué hacer. Me acosté a dormir y fue lo peor que pude hacer. Pero mis sueños me rebelaron algo más que dolor… me mostraron la verdad que estaba oculta en mi subconsciente.

 _Nuevamente aquel lugar en ruinas, ella estaba en mis brazos su rostro estaba sucio por el polvillo, podía sentir al tenerla en mis brazos como sus costillas estaban rotas y un hilo de sangre corría de su boca y otro caía de su hermosa cabellera… Grite inútilmente su nombre hasta sentir como mis cuerdas vocales se rompían inútilmente en un tonto intento que su alma regresara a su cuerpo… fue cuando todo comenzó a esta como antes como si un sueño se sucediera en la realidad. Todo estaba como nuevo menos ella… ella seguía fría como dormida en mis brazos. Llore amargamente al darme cuenta que no regresaría y en ese momento la vi en la esquina… una Sailor alta de uniforme blanco con falda Verde y un rostro familiar que descarte por pensarlo imposible, pero ahora lo sé. En ese momento el escenario cambio a el de la otra noche, pero no tenía mis rosas amarillas en la mano seguía con el cuerpo de Rinka que me miraba ahora con la vista perdida. – Fue ella… – me alcanza a decir. Cuando levanto la vista lo supe, la Sailor desconocida cambio sus ropas para dejar parada a ella, aquella que falsamente me consoló cuando la perdí, la única que se acerco sabiendo la verdad y lo supe. Ella fue la responsable para usarme y luego dejarme pensando con la culpa de haberte engañe. La miro y nuevamente ella estaba muerta en mis brazos. Beso sus fríos labios y su cuerpo desaparece de mis brazos convirtiéndose en esas mariposas que tanto me hablo de su último viaje de estudios… viaje que cánselo para regresar a mi lado, pues me dijo antes de regresar que dejaría todo para estar conmigo._

Desperté sudado, pero con algo en la cabeza. Destruirlas. Destruirte… – ¡Pagaras haberte cruzado en mi vida Lita! – Me dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla sin control como si ese recuerdo abriera la herida que trato de cerrar. Herida que por un momento pensé que mi bálsamo seria la castaña de hermosos ojos verdes….

Me levante y mire por la ventana. El sol rojo como la sangre salía lentamente por el horizonte y dejando la noche atrás me convencí que ella no tendría paz hasta que todas pagaran por sus pecados.

POV Sestuna

Sentí pasos a lo lejos, por lo que automáticamente me puse en guardia. Pero antes de dar una advertencia antes de atacar lo vi. Caminaba hacia mí como tantas veces soñé, pero sus ojos traían una pena que no comprendí de inmediato aunque me puse alerta a ver que traía a mi príncipe a mis dominios sin anunciar.

\- Siento venir sin anunciar Setsuna… yo… no sabía a quién recurrir. – Comienza con pena en su voz.

\- Mi señor, no tiene que anunciarse. Mis dominios son suyos. – Le respondo con cortesía, aunque no solo estas puertas eran suyas.

\- Necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé en ti, lo siento si molesto. – Nuevamente lo veo a los ojos y sé que algo paso.

\- Mi señor no tiene que. – Continuo esperando algo que espero no sea tan malo.

\- Llámame Darién por favor. Siento que nos deberíamos hablar de otra manera ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? – Cuestiono sorprendida. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con hablarte sin tanto protocolo?

Lo invite a mis humildes aposentos y tan solo pude ofrecerle un té, aunque a él no le importo. Me sonrió de una triste manera y luego me conto lo que lo estaba atormentando. Caí de rodillas al enterarme que mi querida Rini no nacería y sin darme cuenta mis ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas lágrimas ante cada palabra, ante cada acción de la traidora de la que jure defender. De aquella estrella que arrebato lo único que me dio alegría en todos mis años en esta prisión del tiempo que me legara la Reina Selene. Antes que me diera cuenta el se agacho y me abrazo. Fue la primera vez que un hombre hizo eso y justamente fue él. Pude sentir su dolor como el mío y sin poder evitarlo lo abrace con necesidad, con ese sentimiento de pérdida desahogando todo lo que me había dicho. Sentí que merecía morir en una hoguera, pues a pesar del dolor de sus palabras el calor de su cuerpo comenzaron a despertar cosas que siempre trate de mantener ocultas. Lo mire a los ojos y nuevamente vi esa inmensa tristeza que era mutua, aunque había algo mas, algo que no podía precisar. Sin poder evitarlo acaricie su rostro aquel que tantas veces soñé y era tan perfecto como se veía. Me sentí que algo me impulsaba, algo que sabía que estaba prohibido y aun así sabia que ahora no era el momento… pero lo necesitaba. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y tomándolo por sorpresa o más bien aprovechándome por primera vez de alguien, le di un pequeño beso con todo el amor que sentía por el… mi corazón latía con locura y al abrir los ojos temiendo el ser rechazada lo vi con una sonrisa. Fue cuando el acaricio mi rostro y me correspondió con otro beso. Creí que mi corazón se detendría mientras dejaba que el explorara mi boca… – _¡Por el Cronos! ¡Esto es lo más hermoso que jamás me ha pasado_ … – Pensé mientras torpemente acaricie su pecho a través de su ropa. Ahora todo era nuevo para mí. Sabía muy bien lo que seguía, pues a pesar de haber vivido tanto era una niña indefensa en sus fuertes brazos. Le levanto y me guió a la cama donde me recostó y beso con ternura hasta que se detuvo y me miro con esos hermosos ojos celestes que me enloquecieron desde hacia tanto tiempo.

\- Lo siento, creo que no debo. – Me dice apenado. – No quiero usarte…

Él se levanta y lo tomo de la mano haciendo que caiga en la cama nuevamente. Lo miro a los ojos y sin poder detenerme le digo casi sin pensar.

\- No me importa si me usas Darién, yo te quiero y quiero que seas tú el primero. – Afirmo con las mejillas que me quemaban.

Con una media sonrisa que me derritió el comenzó a besarme nuevamente y antes que me diera cuenta esa noche fui su mujer. Desperté desnuda y solo había dejado una nota con una rosa roja.

\- "Tuve que hacer unas cosas hermosa. Pero quiero que vengas a casa y vivas de verdad."

Sentí que moriría de amor y a pesar de saberme una traidora, no me importo. El quería algo conmigo y yo estaré a su lado sin importar nada.

POV Lita

Solo Ami había venido a despedirse anoche. Solo ella fue la única amiga que se digno a decir adiós para seguir su camino. A diferencia de Serena y Mina que simplemente escaparían lejos de todos por un amor, que espero, sea único. Esa mañana con un rojo amanecer fui a verlas al parque. Con las primeras luces del día mis tres amigas vestidas como Sailor´s estaban tomadas de la mano. Al verme sus ojos se cristalizaron en una mescla de decepción y tristeza. Yo solamente les sonreí y levante mi pulgar en señal de apoyo. En ese momento el Cristal de Plata brillo solo como él puede hacerlo y con una sonrisa en el rostro de mis tres amigas desaparecieron dejando un gran vacío en mí. Vacio que sé que se recuperará algún día. Pues ahora era extrañamente libre de hacer mi vida por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

POV Darién

Salí de esa increíble noche en la cama de Setsuna y me di cuenta que fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Ella era fácil de manipular y siempre sospeche que le gustaba. Era claro una mujer sola tanto tiempo caería ante el primer hombre que le diera algo de cariño. Y si tenía su amor, tendría su lealtad. _¡Tonta!_

Me fui caminando y pensé en Rei… ¿Que estaría haciendo ella? ¿Sabrá lo que trama su amiga? La respuesta era obvia ella lo sabía todo. – ¡Un momento! – Me dije en voz alta parando en seco. Ella siempre lo sabe todo. Comencé a caminar hacia el templo Hikawa para ver qué era lo que sabía ella y porque no tener otra aliada. Es posible que ella no haya dejado de sentir cosas por mí. No en vano fui su primer amor. Pero luego me puse a pensar. ¿Y si ella no cae? La respuesta era simple… Tendré que quitarla de mi camino y porque no divertirme en el proceso.

POV Rei

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, como cuando algo está mal. Deje caer mi escoba mientras Dimos y Fobos graznaban como pocas veces los escuche. Corrí al fuego sagrado en busca de respuestas, pero extrañamente la respuesta llego por medio de un mensaje de Texto. Mire el remitente y era Lita.

" _Las chicas se fueron. Voy para allá. Necesitamos hablar_."

\- ¿Como que las chicas se fueron? – Grite como una loca al leer el mensaje. Me acerque al fuego y busque las respuestas en él. Y la respuesta fue simple ellas estaban abandonando el Sistema Solar. – ¡Debí suponerlo! – Mina menciono algo de ir a buscar a Yaten, de que quería estar con él. Yo le dije una y mil veces que era una locura, que teníamos una obligación que éramos las Guerreras de la Princesa de la Luna. Pero al ver que Serena Tonta se escapaba de todo con Mina y Ami no pude más que dejar caer gruesas lágrimas al suelo. Porque no se despidió de mí. ¿Porque simplemente escapo? Yo quería esta a su lado, sin importar que a sus ojos solo fuera su amiga o su guerrera. La necesitaba. Fue cuando me di cuenta que no era amistad lo que sentía por esa chiquilla que me hacía perder la cabeza con una palabra… Serena… Seguí llorando amargamente cuando el fuego me mostró algo pero no se dejo ver, era un hombre oscuro que tramaba algo junto a él un par de secuaces y en el piso… quien estaba en el piso.

La puerta se abrió y el fuego enloqueció para luego apagarse instantáneamente. Al darme vuelta vi a Darién. Lo que me faltaba, se fue una princesa y viene otra a querer tomar su lugar. Aun así lo salude como si nada.

\- ¡Hola Darién! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas estudiando en Estados Unidos?

\- Hola Rei. No regrese hace unas semanas y pensé en venir a saludarte. – Responde como si nada, pero a la vez algo no me gusto.

\- Si claro… No soy un premio de consolación. – Respondo con hosquedad. Y no sé por qué me causaba rechazo su presencia.

\- Oye tranquila. ¿No puedo simplemente saludar a una amiga?

\- Si tú amiga, claro. – Responde cortante y un escalofrío corre por mi espalda. No entiendo que es lo que me pasa.

\- Veo que estas molesta. Mejor regreso en otro momento. – Me responde y sentí culpa, de seguro sabe algo.

\- No es eso. Perdóname. He tenido una mala noche. – Respondo y en parte era cierto había algo en mis sueños que me molestaba hacia unos días.

\- Yo te ayudaría con eso. – Me responde galán y eso me molesto de sobremanera.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres el novio de mi amiga! – Contesto molesta. _¿Qué pretende?_

\- Era para recomendante algo para dormir. ¡Deja de estar tan a la defensiva Hino!

\- Perdona. – Respondo al darme cuenta que tiene razón. Pero no sé si es porque Serena se fue, por lo que alguna vez hicimos juntos o todo la situación en general. – ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No solo quería saber si sabes algo de Serena. Desde que llegue no he podido verla. – Me responde como un perrito mojado y eso me dio pena. Era claro que ni siquiera había terminado con él. – ¿Quiero saber si algo le pasó?

\- Pues no eres el único Darién. Ella hace tiempo que no me habla. Tuvimos un altercado y no hemos hablado desde entonces. – Miento, aunque si hubo tal altercado.

\- Siento que me ocultas algo. – Me dice entornado sus ojos.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Te conozco bien y sé que me ocultas algo. – Responde con una seriedad que me intimido y mis cuervos comenzaron a revolotear nuevamente intranquilos. – Sabes algo y no me quieres decir. – Agrega acercándose, haciendo que retroceda unos pasos, pues él no era el mismo de siempre. – ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

\- ¡No oculto nada! ¡Y si no te gusta sabes cómo salir de aquí! – Respondo levantando mi voz para no mostrarme intimidada.

\- ¡Vamos habla! – Amenaza tomándome de un brazo haciéndome daño.

\- Creo que la dama pidió que te vayas Chiba. Yo no lo diré de la misma manera. – Dice una vos masculina claramente molesta.

\- Pero si es el Señor Kumada. – Dice sarcásticamente. – ¿Alguien quiere ser el héroe?

\- ¡Por última vez largo de aquí! – Interviene el aprendiz de mi abuelo interponiéndose delante de mí. Nunca lo vi molesto, incluso estaba más serio que cuando intento enfrentarse a Haruka.

\- Si no quieres salir lastimado mejor deja que termine de hablar con ella. – Amenaza con frialdad en aquellos ojos que alguna vez admire.

\- ¡Ella no hablara nada contigo! – Amenaza tomándolo por ese horrible saco verde.

Por primera vez vi a Darién lanzar a alguien. Temí por la seguridad de Nicolás al ver como golpeaba su cuerpo contra la escalera cayendo varios escalones. Preocupada tome mi lapicera para enfrentarlo, pues en ese momento sentí una fuerza oscura que emanaba de él. Levanto en alto mi lapicera para pedirle a mi planta su fuerza pero algo lastimo mi mano. Mi lapicera cayo a varios metros debajo de un arbusto mientras veía como la sangre emanaba de mi mano la cual tenía una rosa negra atravesada en ella. Alzo la vista y fue cuando lo vi. Un ser oscuro que se había apoderado de quien en otro momento ame y me entregue como la niña tonta que era.

\- ¡Darién detente por favor! – Pido realmente intimidada.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso ya no eres la niña autosuficiente que se enfrentaba a todos? – Dice riendo acercándose lentamente.

Nicolas se levanto y corrió para atacarlo, en ese momento use uno de mis pergaminos para hacer que los espíritus maligno desaparezcan pero en un parpadeo el lanzo dos rosas negras.

La primera destruyo el pergamino y la segunda…

Corrí como nunca lo hice para que Nicolas no cayera al piso. Inútilmente caí con él, pues por primera vez sentí lo fuerte de su cuerpo. Acomode a ese tonto a mi lado y con desesperación moví su cabello para mirar esos ojos café que siempre estaban pendiente de mí. Me miro con absoluta tristeza y entregado a su destino de héroe sin remedio.

\- ¡Déjame y huye… tratare de entretenerlo… – Me dijo con miedo en sus palabras. – solo huye por favor...

\- No hará falta Kumada… – Dice con ironía aquella persona que muchas veces rescatamos a costa de nuestras vidas.

El sonido del aire fue cordado por dos zumbidos. Dos rosas mas impactaron contra su pecho y sentí como la vida de ese tonto que siempre estaba cerca de mí comenzaba a extinguiese sin poder hacer nada.

\- Rei… yo te…

Intento decir vanamente, aunque yo sabía lo que era, simplemente lo acune en mis brazos al sentir como su vida se escapaba sin control… Levante la vista y lo vi con la cara llena de odio y con una frialdad me dijo.

\- ¡O te unes a mi o morirás como ese idiota!

\- ¡Vete al diablo! – Respondí con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas y escupí su ropa, aunque me habría gustado hacerlo a su rostro. – ¡Te maldigo eternamente!

\- ¿Eternamente? Es algo que tu no sabrás que significa… – Responde con una sínica sonrisa minado como aparecía una rosa en la mano.

Fue lo último que vi pues todo se puso oscuro junto con un punzante dolor en mi pecho. Me faltaba el aire y comencé a sentir frio. No podía mover mi cuerpo y poco a poco todo se iba alejando sin que pudiera tener control… simplemente recordé ese beso que le di a Serena cuando me dijo que dejaría a Darién, pues tontamente pensé que lo hacía para estar conmigo… aunque sabía que era la estrella y no el fuego lo que deseaba… porque simplemente me había enamorado de ti… mi Serena tonta…

Continuara…

* * *

Ahora si prendan sus antorchas las cosas se pondrán mas ásperas… espero no tanto, pero así será y algunos me odiaran!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

L. Salander: Si miedo es el que tendrán varios personajes, en este caso fue Rei la primera… Sera la ultima? Pero si el sufrirá, lo garantizo! Y no se si soy un Titán mi Lady, solo un loco que le gustan los desafíos! Nos leemos!

Alejasmin Kou: Como veras ya Darién comenzó con sus acciones negativas contra las chicas y no sé si serán los pétalos los que llegaran a Kinmoku… Y si parece que todos tomamos temáticas oscuras. Parece que al poner Duelo de Titanes se nos puso en la cabeza Ataque de los Titanes! Nos leemos!

Lector Anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Espero sus criticas y desde ya muchas gracias a todos!

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3 Lagrimas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Lagrimas

 **POV Haruka**

Me desperté temprano esa mañana a pesar de haberme entretenido con Michiru hasta pocos minutos antes de que saliera el sol. Me acerque a la ventana para admirar esa mañana que cambiaria todo… Sé que mi sirena lo entenderá como yo lo hice a pesar de que no me gusto la idea. El verla dormir me tranquiliza, pues se que ella será feliz algún día con esto y aunque no lo diga se que siempre tuvo el deseo de tener una familia propia… aunque por otro lado Setsuna y mi pequeña Hotaru, para ellas seria muy distinto. Una la amaba como la hija que jamás tendría y para ser sincera eso me dolía mucho. Y mi pequeña Hotaru también sufriría su pedida. Rini es la única amiga de verdad que tuvo y pienso que jamás tendrá. No entiendo cómo me deje convencer por ella…

Recuerdo.

Mi princesa me llamo solo a mí aquella mañana de sol. Tenía que decirme algo y quería que solo fuera yo. Ella me esperaba en la costa a la luz de la Luna. Admito que si no fuera porque amo a mi sirena, habría hecho todo lo posible por estar con mi princesa. Estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa que dejaba ver su hermosa figura… pero esos labios carnosos me llamaban como pocas mujeres habían logrado… _¡Concéntrate Haruka!_ – Me reprendí a mí misma. Al estar cerca mi princesa me sonrió de una manera que pocas veces vi en ella, era una mescla de sentimientos que no dejaban ver que era.

\- Gracias por venir. – Comienza ella con esa sonrisa tan pura.

\- Sabes que viajaría al otro lado del universo si me llamas cabeza de bombón. – Respondo revolviendo su rubio cabello. – ¿Pero que necesitas?

\- Necesito que entienda y que escuches lo que tengo que decir antes de hacer nada. Pues lo que diré es importante y sé que puedo contar contigo incondicionalmente. – Continúo de una manera que comenzaba a preocuparme. – Quiero dejar todo atrás Haruka.

\- Pero Serena…

\- Pero nada Haruka. Quiero vivir mi vida, quiero equivocarme, quiero experimentar, quiero amar sin estar atada a un futuro. – Revela dejándome helada y casi sin habla.

\- Pero Tokio Cris… – Traro de articular sorprendida por su firmeza.

\- No existirá. – Sentencia con firmeza mirándome a los ojos de una manera que me intimido. – Dime la verdad en lo que te preguntare. – Asisto con la cabeza preocupada. – ¿Amas a Michiru?

\- ¡Sabes que daría mi vida por ella! – Afirmo con seguridad.

\- ¿Dejarías a Michiru porque el "Destino impuesto" así lo dicta?

Iba a responder y supe que no podía. Ella tenía razón en su punto y por primera vez lo entendí. Era claro que esto era la culminación de muchas noches en vela, de mucho pensar y claro esta de mucho amar a ese.

\- Eso es lo que me pasa Haruka. – Continúa sin dejar que conteste. – No puedo seguir con esto por más destino que tenga. Por eso quiero contar contigo para lo que quedara cuando me vaya y deje a todos atrás.

\- ¿A todos?

\- Si. Simplemente desapareceré. Viajare a su lado y quizás algún día regrese a saludarlas.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla al dame cuenta que ella se había convertido en una mujer y que quería luchar contra todo lo que estaba destinado, contra todo pronóstico, todo por un amor que ella sabia no aprobaría, pero que al final entendería.

\- Solo te pido una cosa. - Le pido con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué? – Me pregunta con esa inocente expresión, tan propia de ella.

\- ¡Que si ese patán te hace daño me llamaras para golpearlo como corresponde!

Ella ríe y me abraza. Pude sentir su calidez invadiéndome y haciéndome sentir mejor a pesar que ahora todo cambiaría… pero tenía razón yo jamás dejaría a Michiru. ¿Quién soy yo para evitar que ella luche por lo que siente?

Nos quedamos hablando unas horas con respecto a su decisión y que me guardara el secreto hasta que estuviera lejos. No pude menos que invitarla un helado de esos que disfruta tanto y que me hace feliz verla comer como la chiquilla que pronto me dejara. Antes de la media noche la lleve a su casa y desde ese día ella me mantuvo al tanto de sus movimientos como su amiga de confianza. Cosa que me lleno de alegría.

Fin del Recuerdo

Mire la hora luego de revolver media habitación, pues en la desesperación por hacerle el amor a Michiru nuestras cosas terminaron por todos lados y mi reloj nunca lo encontré. Tuve que recurrir al teléfono de Michiru, pues no sabía si estaba por ahí u olvidado en el auto. Supe que ella ya estaría lejos y en camino con ese par de niñas. Es gracioso que me haya ofrecido a llevarla, pero ella insistió en que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Dejar a su manera y que ella se encargue. Me quede mirando el amanecer pensando si despertar a Michiru con el desayuno o ser yo el desayuno hasta que un brillo llamo mi atención. Era el talismán de mi sirena. Pero no quería despertarla por lo que lo tome y mire lo que me mostraba, pues Michiru nunca sospecho que yo aprendí a usarlo para saber que había pasado en aquel camerino hacia tanto tiempo atrás. Me mostró un futuro no muy lejano y lo que parecía una guerra entre Sailor´s. Me preocupo pues eran sombras y combatían sin cuartel, no lo entendí, pues no era del todo claro para mí y preferí no debelarle la verdad a Michiru. Esa era solo una posibilidad, tal vez una consecuencia de lo que estaba por suceder al alterar el destino.

 **POV Serena**

Mi corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho. Mientras viajamos ninguna de las tres dijo nada, pero era claro que todas estábamos verdaderamente ilusionadas. Eso era evidente en el rostro de mis amigas. Recuerdo que cuando se lo plantee a Mina esperaba que me pusiera los pies sobre la tierra, pero al contrario ella fue la primera en animarme a hacerlo. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Yaten, y eso fue el detonante de que me siguiera sin pensarlo. Luego Ami entendió lo que planeábamos entre líneas y fue raro cuando ella se me apareció en mi cuarto como Sailor Mercury.

Recuerdo.

Estaba mirando su foto cuando una extraña niebla cubrió todo el barrio. Por un momento pensé que el clima había cambiado, pero no era normal, al igual que esa sensación de ser observada. Cuando abrí la ventana sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y sin pensarlo me puse en guardia pensando rápidamente que mi broche estaba en mi mesa de luz. Al girar la vi hincada ante mí, como la guardiana de su Princesa era.

\- Ya levántate Ami. Deja eso. – Le pedí no menos sobresaltada.

\- No Princesa. – Me respondió cortante. – Si estoy aquí como su guerrera es porque necesito saber qué es lo que hará.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó sorprendida.

\- Usted sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero. – Responde con una seriedad que pocas veces vi en ella, una seriedad que me intimido.

\- Yo… Me iré de la Tierra para estar con él.

\- ¿Pero el destino? ¿El futuro? – Me increpa no menos seria.

\- Ya tome una decisión Ami. No puedo atarme a algo que no es lo que era antes y no quiero vivir mi vida pensando en lo que pudo ser. Amo a Seiya como nunca pensé que lo haría. Lo siento si te defraude, pero tengo que hacerlo. – Respondo confrontándola a los ojos.

\- En ese caso… – Responde desasiendo su transformación. – yo te acompañare. Por más que lo intenté, por más que he salido con muchos y hasta comencé una relación con Richard no puedo quitarla de mi cabeza.

\- Eso quiere decir que tu…

\- Amo a Maker y te acompañare para decírselo personalmente.

\- Pero Ami…

\- He aceptado que ella es mujer y no me importa Serena… Afrontaremos juntas nuestro nuevo destino.

Solo puede abrasarla, pues era el apoyo que necesitaba para saber qué era lo correcto. Que era necesario para dar ese primer pasó.

Fin del Recuerdo.

Nos acercábamos a ese hermoso Planeta y con cada kilómetro, con cada metro, sentía como mi corazón latía con locura. Atravesamos la atmósfera y llegamos a lo que parecía el Palacio de Kakyuu. Aterrizamos, o mejor dicho mis amigas lo hicieron. Yo simplemente termine en el piso. Es increíble que después de tantas veces de hacer esto nunca logre aterrizar con algo de gracia. Lo bueno que el pasto aquí es mucho más suave que en la Tierra. Cuando levanto la vista del piso veo que nos rodearon muchos guardias. _¡Era obvio llegamos sin ser anunciadas!_ Fue cuando la vi de nuevo. Mientras mis amigas tenían sus manos arriba y yo solo me pude quedar congelada… desde sus botas hasta su cabello… ya era todo una mujer y aun así sus ojos seguían mostrándose como la última vez que la había visto. Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo lo habría estado si él se me apareciera de nuevo, en lo que duro un eterno segundo ella levanto su mano derecha haciendo que todos los guardias bajaran sus armas. Se acerco a mí extendiendo su mano como siempre lo hacía y pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Paso tanto tiempo y ni siquiera aprendiste a caminar bien bombón? – Me dice con gracia mientras me levantaba.

Nuevamente nos quedamos mirándonos sin que pueda decir nada más, mientras me aferraba a su mano, hasta que nuevamente hablo.

\- Veo que no importa el tiempo que paso, sigo causando esa impresión con las jovencitas. – Dice con el fanfarrón que recordaba.

No pude más que ir a sus brazos, aferrarme a ella en un abrazo que necesitaba desde que se fue, desde que abandono mi vida en aquella terraza, desde que me di cuenta que era él a quien en realidad amaba y necesitaba. Nos quedamos así tanto tiempo que pude sentir como su corazón iba tan rápido como el mío y supe que el también me había esperado. No sé en qué momento mis amigas se fueron, de seguro escoltadas por algún guardia, pues después de ese eterno momento estaba a solas con ella. Nos quedamos mirándonos como tantas veces me miro, pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Yo había cambiado. Y esta vez nuestros ojos expresaban lo mismo. Era más que claro que las palabras sobraban pues lentamente nuestros rostros se acercaron y al fin pude sentir sus labios. Esos labios que me marcaron más de lo que pude prever, más de lo que había imaginado, esos labios de la persona que había amado sin darme cuenta hasta que se fue. Pero eso quedara en el pasado sin importar que arda en el infierno eternamente pues es a él, mejor dicho a ella a quien amo.

Cuando nos separamos sin aire se me quedo mirando con esos ojos que me volvían loca aun en silencio, ya que las palabras sobraban y eran nuestros corazones los que estaban hablando en ese momento.

 **POV Figther**

Puede sentir una presencia que tanto añoraba. ¿Pero podría ser? Simplemente corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso hasta que la vi caer. Era increíble que a pesar de estar más hermosa de lo que recordaba, ella no dejaba de ser la misma. Me adelante pues los guardias cumplieron su cometido rodeando a las "intrusas". Venus y Mercury sonrieron ante mi presencia como una confirmación de que ellas vinieron en paz. Cuando mi bombón levanto la vista extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y no pude evitar bromear, pues ella nunca dejara de ser esa hermosa niña de extraño peinado. Antes que los guardias hicieran algo les di la orden de que se retiren. No pude evitar ver esos ojos celestes que me habían hecho perder la razón hacia tiempo y que aun amaba. Bromee nuevamente esperando molestarla como siempre hacia para molestarla, pero ella ya era otra. Sin esperarlo ella me abrazo con esa misma necesidad que yo tenía desde que la deje, desde que me dijo que sería su eterno amigo… pero no, ahora no era así y lo sabía. Podía sentir esa calidez, ese aroma que tantas veces soñé, que tantas veces añore… pensé que estaba soñando como tantas veces lo hice. Pero no. Ella estaba a mi lado y su calidez me estaba matando. Con un movimiento de mi cabeza les indique a las chicas hacia donde ir, pues era claro que no eran solamente una escolta. Cuando nos separamos de ese hermoso abrazo nuevamente nos miramos con necesidad y sin que pueda decir nada, pues era claro que en el silencio de nuestros labios, nuestros corazones decían todo lo que nos teníamos guardados. Sin dejar de mirarme ella se fue acercando a mí y supe que era el momento que tantas veces soñé. Cuando uní mis labios sentí, que si existiera un paraíso, sería el de sus besos. No pude más que seguir besando a esa increíble y bella mujer que cruzo la galaxia para esta a mi lado y por primera vez me sentí el ser más dichoso de todo el universo. Cuando nos separamos nuevamente la abrase y ambas estábamos llorando. Pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, todo lo contrario.

\- Te extrañe. – Me dijo acongojada.

\- Lo sé. – Le respondo para molestarla.

\- ¡Tu nunca cambias! – Me responde con una sonrisa tan pura que me derritió y no pude evitar secar sus lágrimas con mis manos.

\- Lo que nunca va a cambiar es que nunca te dejare de amar Serena. – Le digo sintiendo como mis mejillas quemaban. – Porque te amo como no tienes idea.

\- Lo sé. – Me responde con una sonrisa. – Pero si vine hasta aquí es para decirte que yo también te amo. – Me dice besándome de nuevo.

Me quede abrazada a ella como si no importara nada más, como si el resto del universo tendría que esperar a que yo decida qué hacer. Pues ese momento fue y será el más maravilloso momento que jamás haya vivido…

 **POV Mina**

El verla ahí demostrando su amor, el verlos ahí de una manera tan única me hizo pensar que el amor todo lo puede y por eso al ver como Figther me indico con la mirada hacia donde, supe que, al igual que los guardias sobrábamos en ese jardín. Tomando a mi compañera del brazo salí en la dirección que me había marcado. Caminamos escoltadas de un guardia que no decía nada, pero que se detuvo de improvisto.

\- Ahora me dirán a que vienen, pues nadie se atrevería a molestar a la Comandante.

\- ¿La comandante? – Cuestiono Ami.

\- Si Lady Figther es la Comandante en Jefe de las Legiones de nuestro planeta. – Responde con pompa, pues era claro que ella despertaba admiración y respeto a su gente.

\- Entonces puede llevarme con Lady Maker. – Pide con decisión Ami.

\- Por supuesto… – Con un movimiento de su mano uno de los guardias se acerca corriendo parándose firma ante el. – Lleva a la invitada al laboratorio de Lady Maker. – Ordena y mi compañera solo respondió con una reverencia.

\- ¡Un laboratorio! – Le digo cuando ella sale con el guardia. – ¡Nada mas romántico que un laboratorio para ustedes Ned´s!

\- ¡Suerte Mina! – Me alcanza a decir sonrojada.

\- ¿Y usted viene a ver a alguien en particular? – Cuestiona el guardia.

\- Si llévame con Lady Healer. – Pido con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Lady Healer? No hay nadie ahora con ese nombre. – Me responde confundido.

\- Entonces… ¿Lord Yaten? – Pregunto con temor ante la posibilidad de que el ya no este.

\- Este bien, acompañare al salón del trono. – Responde ahora con otro tono que no me gusto.

Caminamos por los largos jardines y debo decir que son un ensueño. Ya quiero estar con él y hacer el amor en este hermoso lugar. Tanto esperar y prepararme a que fuera mujer para que fuera mi Yaten… de seguro debe estar más alto, mas apuesto. Hago un ruido de nervios al estar frente a la gran puesta decorada con flores talladas en esa madera tan linda, que de seguro, solo crese en este hermoso planeta. Al abrir la puesta los veo. Mi sangre se helo al ver a los Reyes de Kinmoku. Kakyuu con una bella corona y a su lado ¿el Rey… tuve que contener mis lagrimas y usar mis dotes de actriz para que no noten que mi alma se rompió al entrar al Salón del Trono. Camine esos eternos metros mientras mis piernas temblaban, no quería estar ahí, quería irme a mi casa a llorar, pero no podía hacerlo así de simple.

Me incline ante los Reyes de Kinmoku y fue la Reina la primera en dejar su trono para abrazarme con genuina alegría. Pero era claro que solo ella estaba contenta con mi presencia.

\- ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Dime que las demás también vinieron contigo! – Me pregunta con una sonrisa que supe era verdadera.

\- Solo Sailor Moon y Mercury llegaron conmigo. – Respondo con una sonrisa mientras mis ojos se cruzaron con esas esmeraldas que eran mi perdición y ahora mi peor pesadilla.

\- ¿Y donde están?

\- Ya nos recibió La Comandante. – Respondo con una sonrisa. – y Mercury esta camino al "laboratorio" ver a Maker. – Agrego haciéndome la graciosa, pero quería llorar.

\- ¿Y tu viniese por algo? – Cuestiona por primera vez poniéndose de pie con ese porte propio de un Rey.

\- Solo vine a acompañarlas. Mi deber es con mi princesa y solamente con ella como su guerrera mi Lord. – Respondo tratando de no mostrarme dolida, pero noto que él se dio cuenta.

\- Entonces eres bienvenida Venus. – Responde poniéndose al lado de su reina, de su esposa abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Ha sido un largo viaje y me gustaría tomar un baño de ser posible, si no es molestia. – Pido con la esperanza de escapar de ese lugar que me estaba asfixiando.

\- Claro, es comprensible, yo lo hice y es realmente agotador. – Me responde Kakyuu con una sonrisa. – Mueve su mano y se acerca una de las damas de la corte arrodillándose frente nuestro. – Llévala a uno de los cuartos de invitados y prepara otros dos para las demás.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza ella asiste y me escolta hasta un cuarto el cual es realmente hermoso, pero simplemente me despido con una sonrisa, casi echándola, para una vez sola tirarme en la cama a llorar amargamente. Pues nunca pensé que Yaten se habría casado y fuera el rey de este planeta. – ¿Acaso esta maldición me seguirá hasta que muera? – Grite como una loca mientras seguía llorando. – ¡Te odio Kaito! ¡Te maldigo estés donde estés!

 **POV Yaten**

Me informaron que unas Sailor´s visitantes habían llegado sin avisar y que mi hermana se había quedado con una de ellas, una rubia llevaba un extraño peinado junto con otras dos que venían hacia aquí. No podía creer que fuera posible. Que ellas atravesaran la inmensidad del espacio para estar aquí. No podía ser después de tanto. ¿Acaso ella? No, no podía ser, nunca le di motivos a nada… y si… no de seguro ella acompañaría a la latosa de su amiga, como las gemelas que parecían. Fui al salón del trono junto a mi amada esposa que dejo su junta al recibir la misma noticia que yo. Al abrirse la puerta la vi y era claro que no esperaba que yo estuviera ahí. Mi amada esposa no se dio cuenta, de seguro lo adujo al largo viaje. Pero yo me di cuenta que esperaba que fuera una guerrera y no el Rey de este planeta. Se porto profesional y protocolar. Supe que ocultaba algo, por lo que simplemente seguí su juego, pero quería saber que era lo que quería para haber viajado tanto. Mi esposa estaba contenta y no dejaba de hablar de que Sailor Moon había llegado, por lo que dispuso un gran banquete en su honor.

 **POV Ami**

Me condujeron a un lugar apartado del Palacio, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía un viejo almacén. Por un momento parecía abandonado, pero era claro que estaba en uso, pues había luz en el interior. Al entrar el guardia se disculpo indicándome que espere a que Lady Maker llegara, pues nadie, ni siquiera los reyes tenían permitido entrar al laboratorio sin su escolta. Eso es lo peor que alguien me podía decir. Que me quedara quieta frente a un laboratorio.

Espere a que el guardia se fuera y me metí como una ladrona a hurtadillas. La primera parte no era lo que esperaba. Era en parte una biblioteca y un archivo, claramente acomodado como yo lo haría, puesto que los libros estaban por especialidad, tema y categoría, en cuanto al archivo, este llamo la atención, estaba acomodado por fechas. Era claro que las fechas terrestres y Kinmukianas eran distintas, pero llevaban cierta similitud a las Japonesas, pues era antes o durante el Reinado de Kaikyu o algún otro gobernante. Luego deje ese impecable lugar y entre a lo que parecía un enorme lugar de prueba de motores. Los diseños eran increíblemente vanguardistas y a simple vista serian la revolución en el transporte espacial. Pero lejos de maravillarme con su genio seguí caminado. ¡Y por Kamisama que no lo parecía por fuera! ¡El lugar es enorme! Encontré ahora un laboratorio medico. Este estaba impecable, casi como si nunca se habría usado… ¿Me pregunto por qué no usuraria algo así? ¡Ya quería estudiar aquí!

No menos interesada seguí hacia la siguiente puerta y este claramente estaba en uso. Energía Sustentable. Ese lugar era una exquisitez, todo lo que había en el lugar haría que el petróleo, el gas y el carbón de la Tierra una simple pila doble A. Si amaba a este hombre por su genio, estaba haciendo que me sintiera una estudiante de primaria ante todo esto. Pero seguí caminando y encontré algo que simplemente no pude evitar. Un cartel de NO PASAR. Como no tenía ninguna advertencia de peligro, ni radiactivo, ni de biohazard, me aventure a entrar. Esta vez si me costó encontrar las luces, hasta que las encendí y lo que vi al acostumbrar mi vista a la intensa luz me dejo sin habla. Frente a mí lo que parecía un museo de cuadros, de diferentes estilos, tipos de pinturas, sobre lienzos, maderas e incluso piedras. Pero lo que más me impacto fue que todas esas hermosas pinturas eran retratos de mí. A donde mirara estaba yo. Sonriendo, tomando un helado, con mis amigas, leyendo un libro… un momento ¿Desnuda? – ¡Cielos que me retrato mas agraciada de lo que soy! – Digo en vos alta sin percatarme que era observada. De la nada una puerta se abre detrás de mí. Era claro que era una invitación a pasar. Al entrar la puerta se cierra a mis espaldas dejándome a oscuras. Intento encontrar un interruptor pero es imposible. Recuerdo que mi visor tiene visión nocturna por lo que rápidamente lo acciono dejando a la vista lo que aprecia una habitación modesta, con un escritorio saturado de papeles y un ropero no muy grande. Camino hasta la cama y encuentro una flor que jamás había visto, pero su aroma me cautivo y sin darme cuenta me mareo. Me siento rápidamente en la cama para no caer al piso y aleje la hermosa flor pues ese olor era el responsable de mi estado. Tratando de no caer dormida escucho como una voz profunda y artificial me llama por mi nombre.

\- _¿Ami Misuno qué es lo que haces aquí?_

\- Vengo a ver a alguien… – Contesto aun aturdida, pero no sé porque no puedo evitar responder.

\- _¿A quién vienes a ver?_

\- A Sailor Star Maker. – Respondo automáticamente casi sin control de las respuestas.

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Cuestiona sin cambiar el tono.

\- Porque yo… – Fue cuando me entendí que la flor tenía un agente de la verdad. Simplemente no podía evitar responder a esa voz que me hablaba. – la amo.

Luego se produjo un increíble silencio del cual simplemente caí dormida. Soñé y divagué muchas cosas hasta que desperté con un paño en la cabeza. Era claro que había tenido fiebre y me encontraba en esa misma cama, pero vestida como una kinmukiana con un largo vestido azul y mi lapicera en una especia de buro en la pared. Me incorpore rápidamente, aun seguía mareada por el polen de esa flor. Mire a mi alrededor y la vi en una esquina. Traía un vestido como el mío y en el pelo una trenza que le quedaba muy linda. Se acerco a mi lado con lo que parecía una taza té en su mano.

\- Lamento lo que paso… – Comienza sentándose a mi lado. Era claro que estaba apenado. – Esto te hará sentir mejor.

\- Gracias… – Contesto tímidamente aceptando la infusión, la cual pruebo y sabe a te de rosas mosqueta. – lamento haber entrado así a tu laboratorio.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. – Me responde con una sonrisa. – Si habrías esperado afuera habría sospechado que no eras tú.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque una mente inquieta como la tuya habría querido conocer mi famoso laboratorio.

\- No sé si famoso. Para ser sincera es la primera vez que escucho de él. Pero si es increíble. – responde sonrojada. – Al igual que tu colección de arte… – Agrego con un tono que apenas ella escucha.

\- Si… – Dice levantándose y llevando su mano a la cabeza. – ¿Que te pareció? – Cuestiona sin saber que esperar.

\- Eres una gran artista. Pude ver que tienes estilo e imaginación…

\- ¿Imaginación?

\- Si. – Respondo con la cabeza gacha. – No son tan grandes…

Fue cuando ella se agacho y quedo a la altura de mi vista.

\- No es imaginación Misuno. Siempre quise verte desnuda y jamás me atreví a hacer algo al respecto. No tengo el mismo valor que tú tienes.

\- ¿Valor? – Respondo sin entender a lo que se refería, aunque algo sospechaba.

\- Atravesaste la galaxia para decirme algo. Pero yo te lo diré primero. – Me dice mirándome fijamente.

Antes de que pueda entender ella me abraza atrayéndome a su esbelto cuerpo quedando nuestros rostros enfrentados. Sentí que me derretía ante esa mirada purpura. Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar como tantas veces soñé, como tantas veces quise olvidarla en la cama de otro. Simplemente tome su rostro y antes que se arrepienta comencé a besarla con la misma desesperación que vi en mi amiga un rato antes. Sé que no soy así, pero algo dentro de mí lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo deje que mi corazón haga lo que sienta sin analizar las consecuencias. Mientras la besaba, toque uno de sus pechos y puedo asegurar que el traje de Sailor no le hace honor a tan bello y firme seno. Deje que ella también me tocara y sus manos, si bien se mostraban temblorosas, sabían lo que una mujer quería. La deje con su torso desnudo antes que se diera cuenta. Estaba hambrienta de ella, de su cuerpo, de mis deseos de estar con esa mujer. Pero antes que me diera cuenta ella se separo mirándome aun agitada por los besos ardientes que nos dábamos.

\- Espera un instante… que paso con la tierna niña que recordaba.

\- Ella se quedo atrás y esta mujer te amara como nunca nadie te amo Maker. – Respondo besándola de nuevo.

Antes que me diera cuenta nos amamos por horas quedando desnudas en esa habitación que fue nuestro primer nido de amor.

Continuara…

* * *

Como verán este es un capitulo agridulce para nuestras viajeras. No todo salio a pedir de boca para nuestras amigas. En particular para Mina. Se que fui dura con ella, pero Yaten no es el rey del romanticismo, aunque Rey al fin! Y por otro lado Haruka entendió las cosas. ¿Qué les aprecio eso?

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Kamisumi Shirohoshi : En efecto mi Lady, es un parecido y una hermosa consecuencia de nuestro lado oscuro. Y si los POV sin bastante mas complicados y espero ir mejorandolos de apoco! Tengo que leer algo al respecto, pero a duras penas estoy con esto! Y sin contar con todas las lecturas atrasadas que espero ponerme al día antes del cuarto capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer y voy a tratar de enmendar esos errores! Muchas gracias mi Lady Titan!

Kay CherryBlossom: La verdad que es a libre interpretación del concursante! y si también me confundí! Trate de aplicar vuestros consejos lo mejor que pude sobre algo que estaba en camino. Creo que a partir del siguiente se verán mejor los cambios. Muchas gracias por lo elogios y no se si llegue a ser un gran escritor, con ser un loco apasionado me basta y sobra! Y si he pensado en lo de un beta, pero yo como tal demostré ser pésimo y no me gusta molestar. No es orgullo, me acostumbre en el trabajo hacerlo solo, no es la respuesta, pero ya es una costumbre! Igualmente es un honor vuestro ofrecimiento y es claro que en este concurso no nos podemos ayudar. pero no pude menos que aprender del tuyo!

Si las chicas ya no son tan chicas, ellas han madurado cada una como pudo con sus aciertos y errores. Como habrás visto este capitulo fue lo que se llamaría de los lindos antes de que se pudra todo (Expresión de acá cuando todo se va a la m...da) Y en eso no te equivocas es posible que los Kou intercedan en esta Guerra interna. Y si no soy el único que tomo el lado Oscuro de la Luna y eso es genial!

Así que las cartas están sobre la mesa y solo queda ver como quedamos en la arena! Asi que como siempre digo nos leemos Lady Kay!

Alejasmin kou: No sé si la horca... pero algo se me ocurrirá, no se si bueno o malo, pero algo sera. Y Andrew vera que es lo que hará ahora que cayo victima de sus demonios y venenoso amigo. Que si Lita sufrirá... me temo que si! Y Setsuna... ya veras!

Elenmar: Nunca eres la peor mi Lady! Todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones y los tiempos de los mortales no son los mismos para leer nuestros fic´s favoritos! Si Serena eligió por ella y quizás se arrepienta, o no! Y como viste la llegada fue como al menos dos de ellas soñaron. Quizas me pase con Mina, no lo se! Pero esta vez Ami no es la niña de siempre. Es una mujer! Darien sera la maldad en este fic, como ya has visto y se desubico con lo que hizo al final de segundo capitulo. Y si para él, en este caso, no va a importar el medio, la va a hacer sufrir! Por un momento pensé en hacer que Rei se tiente, pero mis manos viajaron sin pensarlo a esa opción y en verdad me gusto, no lo que paso, pero si el resultado! Y tranquila, el Soquete mask sufrirá! aunque cueste lo hara! Y Andrew aun no se que hará, solo puedo decir que el sera un digno rival de la señora del trueno!

Y nunca molestan la longitud de vuestros Review! Me ahce ver que mis locuras gustan en verdad mi Lady! Así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Besos!

Maitiuska Kou: Bueno Mi lady: Aquí estoy de nuevo con una locura a contra reloj! Es la primera ves que estoy sacando capítulos cada 5 días y es una locura!

Como has leído Andrew ha caído en la depreción y posterior convencimiento de su "amigo" en contra de las Sailors, las cuales en su pensamiento son las responsables de la muerte de su amada. Pero quizás pueda entender en algún momento, o no! Lita si siente algo por Andrew, pero esta ves es distinto, ella se entrego a el y ya lo veras en los siguientes capítulos! Posibilidad? Aun no lo sé... Que los personajes lo decidan! Creo que El no quiere el futuro a la fuerza, quiere venganza por aquella que no nacerá! Setsuna era obvio que caería con palabras bonitas y "bien intencionadas" Y si se pasara de la Raya mas de lo que piensas. Te deho un adelante del cuarto. Hotaru. Rei... No se si me extralimite y como siempre digo, los personajes fueron a ese punto, no se porque pero ellos son los protagonistas y así deberán vivir! Pero era claro que las estrella es mas fuerte en esta historia! Y Nicolas el fiel amigo de la Sacerdotisa... otra pena. Así que me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este reencuentro te haya gustado! Al menos dos de ellos! Así que espero que lo disfrutes y nos leemos mi Lady!

Fatima Rivas: Me alegra que hayas caído en la trampa... Na! me encanto que te haya gustado y veras como las cosas se me van a salir de control como siempre me pasa, como lo hizo Rei que no supe como llegue a eso! Lita y las Outhers... No lo había pensado, pero ya haré algo! Así que muchas gracias y nos leemos Mi Lady!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4 Un Nuevo Despertar o el

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Un Nuevo Despertar o el Comienzo de una Pesadilla

 **POV Hotaru**

Fui llamada por mama Setsuna. Era raro que ella me molestara, pues siempre era lo contrario. Siempre quise que saliera de la puerta y que tratemos de tener novios o algo así. Ella tiene que vivir algo de amor para que no pierda la cordura. Yo estaría desquiciada si estuviera en la puerta por una eternidad sin hacer nada más que cuidarla…

Llegue al lugar que me dijo y me sorprendió que fuera en el edificio del Príncipe Endimión. ¿No se suponía que él estaría en Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso habrá hecho una fiesta de esas que me invitaron mis compañeras de la secundaria? ¡Espero que sí! Quiero un hombre en mi vida… o lo que sea… Realmente no soy exigente. Simplemente mi cuerpo quiere acción. Río ante ese pensamiento. Pues desde que Saturn despertó compartíamos ciertos gustos por vivir la vida en exceso. Agradezco que me haga caso, si fuera por ella… Si mis madres se enteraran lo que hago en esas "noches de estudio" se caerían sentadas. Menos Michiru, ella me ha dado increíbles consejos. Pero eso no viene al caso. Llego a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y alcanzo a ver qué mama esta abrazada al príncipe. _¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?_ Abro la puerta y puedo ver que ella esta afligida y me preocupa. Tampoco el rostro de mi príncipe estaba de la mejor manera. _Mi príncipe… me gustaría estar con el príncipe ahora_. _¡Ya basta Satunr!_ Reprendo tratando de no reír ante la idea de esa parte insaciable de mi cabeza que lucha por dominar mi cuerpo.

\- Disculpen la tardanza. – Comienzo al entrar sin golpear. – Pero me equivoque de estación y tuve que esperar otro tren.

\- Tranquila Hotaru. – Me dice mama. – Lo que tenemos que hablar es serio. Así que no importa el tiempo ahora.

¿No importa el tiempo ahora? ¿Qué clase de asunto tiene al tiempo fuera de la ecuación para mama Setsuna? ¿Más cuando estamos esperando la llegada de mi querida amiga? Simplemente tome asiento frente a ellos esperando a ver que tenían que decirme. Enserio hubiera creído que se trataría de un enemigo nuevo. De algún tipo de insurrección en algún planeta. ¿Pero que mi princesa traicionaría lo que tanto sacrificamos? No. _¡Eso NO!_ Me levante molesta, no ODIADA golpee la pared con mi puño y me di cuenta que esa parte de mi que tanto reprimía en mis deseos carnales se estaba alimentando de mi odio, de mis deseos de venganza y sin mediar palabras salí corriendo del lugar.

Llegue hasta mi lugar en el mundo, el antiguo Colegio Mugen. Estaba agitada, estaba dolida y mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Me acerco a una fuente que estaba en lo que fue el epicentro de nuestro primer combate juntas. Y el reflejo me mostró a ella. Ella que tenía una siniestra sonrisa. Me invito a sentarme en la orilla mirándome como pocas veces la vi en un reflejo.

\- Sabes que es lo que pienso. – Comenzó de manera intimidarte.

\- No, no creo que sea la opción, hay gente que no tiene la culpa. - Le respondo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- ¿Desde cuando me importo la gente. Yo uso a la gente y sabes bien que la descarto cuando no me sirve.

\- ¡Pero esa es la diferencia entre nosotras! – Le grite enojada.

\- ¿En serio? Mira pequeña. Las cosas no serán como las esperabas y yo tengo el valor de eliminar errores, es mas esa es mi función. – Puntualiza acariciando la punta de su aldaba. – Soy una especie de limpiadora galáctica.

\- ¡No te permitiré hacer eso!

\- No tienes que… Yo dominare tu vida y cuando eso pase mi voluntad caerá sobre la traidora y sus amigas. Y aun mejor. Cumpliré el sueño de nuestra compañera.

Ella comenzó a reír asustándome más de lo que habría querido. Cuando ella se decidía a algo lo cumplía, hasta se lo permitía para pasarla bien, pero esta vez fue el limite. Ella quería sangre y si bien yo no estaba del todo en contra, no era la solución. No perdería la vida en una horrible venganza a pesar de que la quería conmigo, quería a Rini… ¿ _pero era esa la respuesta_?

\- ¡Pues luchare contra ti Saturn!

\- ¿Y como lo harás? - Me respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba mirándola desde la fuente, no sé cómo, pero ella había tomado el control de las dos y eso me aterrorizo. Si se dejaba llevar por sus deseos mucha gente inocente saldría lastimada.

\- ¡No ganaras! - La amenace.

\- ¿Enserio? Primero es ver cuántos traidores hay y luego a comenzar a saldar cuentas. - Afirmo relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¡Te detendré!

Ella rió cantarinamente, tanto que no solo vi a Saturn, era alguien más, alguien que debería estar muerta, pero no… ¿Cielos que haré?

 **POV Lita**

Llegue como había prometido al templo de Rei y no me gusto nada lo que vi. En los últimos escalones había rastros de sangre fresca y algunas plumas negras, que de seguro eran de los cuervos de mi amiga. Camine por el desierto lugar y no encontré nada ni a nadie. Tras aguardar un rato con la esperanza de que ella hubiera ido por algo a algún lado, un brillo entre los arbustos llamo mi atención. Al acercarme, sentí que me perdí el color y un frio corrió por mi espalda. La lapicera de transformación de mi amiga estaba tirada con una marca y sangre en ella. La tome entre mis temblorosas manos pidiendo a todo Dios conocido que ella estuviera bien. Nuevamente recorrí todo el templo y los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista. Pero no. Todo estaba en silencio. Guarde la lapicera en mi cartera y saque la mía para tenerla cerca. Quizás la amenaza pueda estar cerca. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Rei. Pero ahí no encontraría otra respuesta.

Con el escalofrío que no se me quitaba, me fui al único lugar que sabia podía tener respuestas o ayuda. Mirando a todos lados como si fuera una fugitiva llegue sin querer al centro comercial. Y como si fuera obra de un destino macabro me encontré con Andrew. Pensé en ignorarlo pero me había visto. Pero no como siempre, su mirada era distinta, casi de enojado, pero luego cambio y me dirigió una extraña sonrisa. Hacía poco se cumplió un año de su muerte y era obvio que estaba mal. Pero yo no podía hablar con él ahora, necesitaba respuestas de lo que sucedió en el templo.

\- Hola Lita. ¿Tienes un momento? – Comienza con esa hermosa sonrisa.

\- Hola Andrew. Solo un momento. Estoy… llegando tarde a una entrevista. – Miento rápidamente. Era en vano decir algo de lo que no entendería.

\- Seré breve entonces. ¿Esta noche estarás libre?

Me tomo por sorpresa. Definitivamente no lo esperaba. Pero porque justo ahora cuando era claro que hay un nuevo enemigo acechándonos. Me lo quedo mirando y veo que seguía esperando una respuesta que no sabía si dar. ¿Y si aceptaba y era víctima de la nueva amenaza? ¿Y si digo que no y nunca más me invita? ¡Por Kamisama porque mi vida era así!

\- ¿Entonces? – Me pregunta nuevamente y no puedo evitar recordar aquella noche que lo hicimos. ¿Pero qué me pasa?

\- No estoy segura… – Respondo titubeando. – Llámame en la tarde y te digo…

Alcanzo a decir. No sé porque, pero me temblaban las piernas y espero no lo haya notado.

\- Está bien. Te llamaré antes de la cena. – Me respondió y antes que me diera cuenta el acerco su rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me dejo nuevamente sin habla. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? El giro sobre sus pasos y regreso a la tienda que había salido. Trate de alejar mis pensamientos hacia Andrew, quería, pero no era el momento a pesar que necesitaba que alguien me cuidara. Reí ante la idea. ¿Yo una Sailor Scout necesitó que alguien me cuide? Sí. Es ridículo, pero si. Claro que necesito a alguien. Pero no era el momento. Así que tratado de despejar mi mente de problemas personales me apresure hasta llegar a la casa de Haruka, y contra todo pronóstico Michiru fue la que abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Lita! – Me saluda con una sonrisa. Pude notar que solo tiene una bata de cama puesta y casi de inmediato entendí porque.

\- Perdón si molesto, pero tengo que hablar algo urgente. – Digo entrando en la casa sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¡Hola hermosa! – Saluda Haruka sin el mas mínimo pudor pasando casi desnuda y digo casi, porque el que solo tenga sus bóxers puestos no es lo que habría esperado.

Me quede helada de la impresión, era claro que había interrumpido algo en ese momento y trate de desviar la vista. Fui a al sofá y antes que llegue a sentarme, Haruka hablo de nuevo.

\- No te sientes ahí por ahora. – Dice con gracia. – Me voy a poner algo, a menos que quieras unírtenos.

\- ¡Ya déjala en paz! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero un trió con ellas! – Le reprende Michiru con una sonrisa y yo sentí que estaba de más.

¡Dios porque no me quede hablando con Andrew cinco minutos más!

\- Tra… tranquila… a mí esas cosas tampoco me gustan. – Respondo roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Lo has intentado? – Pregunta Michiru invitándome a la cocina. – ¿Café?

\- Si por favor y no, no lo he intentado, no me gustan las mujeres. – Contesto contrariada.

\- Es una pena, tienes lindo cuerpo. – Responde casual sirviendo café. – Pero no has venido a hablar de sexo a esta hora. ¿No?

\- ¡Espero que no, estoy agotada! – Dice Haruka entrando a la cocina tomando una taza de café que su sirena le había dejado.

\- ¡He venido a hablar de esto! – Responde dejando la pluma de transformación de Rei en la mesa y con eso mi semblante regreso al de hacia unos minutos.

Pocas veces en mi vida vi a Haruka con miedo en los ojos. Por el contrario el rostro de Michiru se transformo en piedra no dejando expresar emoción alguna.

\- ¿Serena lo sabe? – Me cuestiono Michiru con un tono no menos serio. – ¿Alguien más?

\- Solo ustedes y por lo que veo tampoco lo saben. – Respondo molesta al ser la mensajera de la decisión de Serena.

\- De hecho… si. – Dice Haruka mirando a Michiru con culpa. – Somos las últimas Sailor´s en el mundo.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Cuestiona Michiru dejando atrás su inexpresividad y su café sobre la masada el cual derramo algo de su contenido sobre el blanco mármol.

\- Serena, Mina y Ami se fueron del planeta a Kinmoku. – Respondo no menos molesta. – Ellas dejaron todo atrás.

\- Te lo iba a decir en la tarde. – Agrega Haruka con culpa. – Ella hablo conmigo hace unos meses.

\- ¿Que soy yo? ¡Soy tu mujer, tu compañera, tu confidente y NO TE ATREVISTE A DECIRME ALGO ASI! – Grito enfurecida y debo decir que pensé en huir por la ventana a pesar de la situación.

\- Hermosa yo…

\- ¡Mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para que no te mande al diablo! – Amenazo con su dedo índice casi arrinconándola contra la heladera.

\- ¡Quiero una familia juntos! – Confiesa con sinceridad. – Y si el destino cambio podremos ser madres de verdad.

Michiru y yo quedamos heladas. No esperaba eso y evidentemente mi compañera Outher tampoco. Haruka le cuenta lo que hablo con Serena y no pude no sentir envidia, pues ella tampoco se sincero conmigo. Lo extraño fue que Michiru también entendió el punto de Serena, no estaba de acuerdo con su actuar, pero lo entendió. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y fue Michiru la que comenzó a hablar.

\- Creo que esto ha cambiado el destino y traído consigo un nuevo enemigo. Y es alguien que nos ha de conocer, puesto que primero ataco a quien puede ver el futuro.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podrías ser la siguiente? – Dice Haruka horrorizada.

\- O es eso o algo más. Lo primero es encontrar a Rei. – Sugiero.

\- Si. – Michiru sale directo a su cuarto sin mediar palabras.

\- Creo que una guerra se avecina Lita. – Me advierte Haruka preocupada. – Debemos llamar a Setsuna y a Hotaru y explicar las cosas.

\- Debemos permanecer juntas. ¿No crees?

\- Seria más que evidente para nuestro enemigo, quien quiera que sea. Pero si por el momento es lo mejor. Hay lugar de sobra en esta casa.

En ese momento Michiru llega con lágrimas en los ojos. Haruka y yo la miramos temerosos de la respuesta, pero por su mirada supimos que no era nada bueno. Tratamos de hablar pero no podíamos hasta que después de unos eternos segundos Michiru dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Rei… – Comienza pero no puede terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Pido aterrorizada.

Ella me mira y mueve su cabeza negativamente. Sentí que una parte de mi moría con esa negativa. Mis piernas se aflojaron y caí al piso de rodillas mientras Haruka abrazaba a Michiru que seguía con su espejo en la mano.

 **POV Darién**

Ya tenía a mis dos aliadas Sailors. Solo quedaba esperar ver como planear mi venganza. Sigo pensando que me excedí con Rei. Debí hacerme divertido antes de matarla, pero es una pena… no, no lo es, es una traidora como ella y merecía morir como ese bueno para nada y su abuelo. Lo que tengo que ver es como engaño a esas dos… malditas raras… Mi teléfono sonó y con cuidado me levante para no despertar a Setsuna. Quien lo diría, tantos años en soledad y quiere ponerse al día. No espero a que la pequeña se fuera para tirárseme encima. Al tomar mi teléfono vi que Andrew era el que me molestaba.

\- Hola amigo. – Respondí con alegría.

\- Quiero ayudarte. – Me respondió tajante.

\- Bien. – Respondo con seriedad. – En un rato iré para allá.

Como era de esperar, él aguardaba en su café. Era un día laboral y poca gente estaba a esa hora en el local. Al entrar, él me llamo a una de las mesas y en ese momento los dos únicos clientes salieron, por lo que antes que llegara otro puso el cartel de cerrado. Se sentó frente a mí y era claro que estaba decidido. Pocas veces lo vi tan serio. Es más la única vez que lo vi así fue en el funeral de Reika. Parecía que ninguno comenzaba a hablar por lo que comencé.

\- Y bien. ¿Cómo planeas ayudarme? – Cuestione interesado en ver hasta qué punto me sería útil.

\- En lo que necesites. Pero como sabrás soy un simple camarero y así no puedo hacer mucho.

\- Es cierto. ¿Que necesitas?

\- Un arma o algo como para enfrentarlas.

\- Las armas no me gustan, aunque son útiles… – Pienso un momento y luego me doy cuenta que tengo que darle algún poder. ¿Pero cuál? Lo miro nuevamente y se que hacer. Esto será divertido. ¡Espero verlo! – Serás uno de mis generales y te concederé el poder el rayo.

\- ¿Del rayo?

\- Si. Solo queda la Sailor que lo domina, pues la del fuego ya no es una amenaza.

\- ¿Quien domina el Rayo? - Me pregunta intrigado.

\- Lita Kino. Ella es la más poderosa de las inners que queda ahora.

Pude ver su cara de sorpresa. Pero también pude ver algo más. Supe que sería más que interesante. Era bien sabido que eran amigos hace tiempo y que Lita estaba enamorada como de tantos otros rubios. Pero creo que no solo es eso. Algo paso entre ellos y eso lo hará divertido. Me puse de pie y ante la sorpresa de Andrew mis vestimentas de Príncipe de la Tierra aparecieron de la nada.

\- De rodillas Andrew. – Ordene sacando mi espada. Él lo hizo sin dudar y apoyando la hoja sobre su hombro continúe. – A partir de ahora serás mi nuevo general. Obsian.

Todo se oscureció. Como si una tormenta se avecinara. Al ver a mi amigo nuevamente el tenia un uniforme como los de mis generales, pero este era negro con una capa a tono y su cabello había cambiado. Era claro que el poder oscuro que ahora poseía había corrompido a mi amigo, o mejor dicho a mi aliado.

Continuara…

Glosario:

Obsian: Mineral de llamado Obsidiana o a veces vidrio volcánico. Es un tipo de toca ígnea (roca volcánica perteneciente al grupo de los silicatos) Con una composición química de silicatos aluminicos y un gran porcentaje de óxidos sillicos. Actualmente es usado en cuchillas quirúrgicas por ser su filo cinco veces más delgado que el escarpelo de acero.

* * *

En verdad estoy trabado! No pensé que pasaría pero así es! Tratare de darle más velocidad, puesto que los Puntos de Vista son más complicados de lo que pensé! Y el nombre del general como he escrito es de un mineral como los generales originales.

Aun así… Que les pareció hasta ahora?

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Lita Wellinton: Si en efecto la pobre Setsuna es una víctima de su soledad y cayó ante la maldad del nuevo enemigo. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste lo que sigue! Muchas gracias por leer mi nueva locura!

Rossy Kou: Me alegra que te haya gustado ese encuentro en Kinmoku! Fue algo que me costó desde lo que es puntos de vista y lo de Mina no sé como salió… Pero en lo personal me gusto y no, Mina no se pasara al lado oscuro, aunque se mostrara distinta! Y no sé como abras tomado lo que hice con la pequeña Hotaru. Es que me gusta verla con esa bipolaridad que le da un toque de misterio y oscuridad! En cuanto a Rei… sé que me pase! Pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que lo que sigue te guste! Nos leemos!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Espero que sigamos en sintonía… pues como abras visto mi pequeña Saturn tomara la venganza en sus manos! Y si me pase con Rei! No sé cómo pero me llevo a eso! Y si mi Darién (me dio escalofríos decir eso) es un poco mas jodido que el tuyo! Así que nos leemos mi Lady y espero tu actualización!

Lector anónimo: Espero que te haya gustado y anímate a dejar tu comentario!

Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias!

Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5 Piel de Oveja

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

PIEL DE OVEJA

 **POV Haruka**

Nos habíamos quedamos en silencio sin saber que hacer. Era claro que el nuevo enemigo era astuto o tenia la facultad de ocultar su presencia, pues el espejo de mi sirena no lo dejaba ver. Trato por todos los medio, incluso yo lo intente reconociendo que lo había aprendido a usar por celos. Y aun así nada. Michiru decidió darse un baño una vez que logre comunicándome con mi pequeña Hotaru. Por el contrario Lita decidió ir a buscar algo de ropa. Si bien le ofrecí llevarla, ella me pidió que me quede a esperar a Hotaru y le diga todo lo que paso.

 **POV Michiru**

Me acababa de dar un largo baño. Todo el asunto de la muerte de Rei me tenía preocupada. _¿Y si Haruka le pasaba algo? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante?_ Me puse delante del espejo y no pude evitar mirar una marca en mi cuello. _Debí suponerlo…_ Ella siempre me hace el amor como loca antes de decirme algo importante. _¿¡Y ahora quiere una familia!?_ Mire un almohadón que estaba tirado en el piso y lo puse dentro de mi bata. Gire mirándome en el espejo sonriendo como una tonta. – No, creo que será ella la que engorde. – dije arrojando el almohadón a la cama. Termine de peinarme mientras pensaba que cocinar, aunque si llegaba Lita temprano buscaría algún ardid para que ella cocine. Vi por la ventana como Lita se iba de la casa y con tranquilidad comencé a vestirme. Cuando termine mire la hora. _¡Ahora entiendo porque se queja! ¡Es cierto tardo demasiado! Pero también a ella le gusta…_ Ya quiero que pase esto para irnos lejos. Quisiera ir a Paris o Italia. Estaba divagando algún lindo lugar cuando mi espejo me alerto de algo. Pero antes de tomarlo y ver que me mostraba sentí una explosión abajo y vi horrorizada que la lapicera de trasformación de mi Haruka estaba al lado de la mía. Sin esperar más me trasforme mientras corría hacia abajo. Fue cuando la vi. No pude más que saltar frente a ella para defenderla de su ataque. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando?

 **POV Haruka**

La cerradura de la puerta sonó como solo Hotaru solía abrirla. Al llegar a la sala donde estaba vi a mi pequeña realmente seria, por lo que supuse que había tenido uno de esos sueños premonitorios, que con algo de suerte nos diría lo que paso.

\- ¿Hotaru estas bien? – Comencé al ver su serio semblante.

\- Dime Haruka… ¿Sabias lo que hizo nuestra princesa? – Cuestiona de una manera muy particular.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Cuestione ante el tono de su pregunta.

\- ¿Sabías que tiro todo por lo que luchamos por ese… extraterrestre? – En verdad no me gustaba cono estaba hablando.

\- Si, te lo pensaba decir más tarde. ¿Pero sabes algo?

\- Solo sé que tengo más enemigos de los que pensaba. – Sentencio de una manera que nunca pensé y sus ojos cambiaron.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo tenía frente a mí a la Sailor de la Destrucción por lo que intente transformarme. Para mi desesperación mi lapicera estaba en el cuarto de arriba. Esquive a duras penas el ataque de su aldaba y comencé a correr escaleras arriba, pero antes de llegar al primer piso, uso uno de sus poderes destruyo la parte superior de la escalera cayendo sobre una mesa de vidrio. Intente levantarme y vi que ya no era mi pequeña.

\- ¡Hotaru detente! – Suplique asustada temiendo que sea ella el nuevo enemigo. – ¡Por favor reacciona!

\- Es que ya lo hice. Destruiré a las traidoras y luego a aquella que me arrebato mi futuro. – Afirmo preparando su poder contra mí.

Cerré los ojos, pues no podía moverme. Espere el impacto pero no llego. Al abrir los ojos y estaba Neptun frente a mí resistiendo con su escudo, pero sabía que no lo haría por mucho.

\- Veo que también tu Neptun… Es una pena, eras la madre que siempre quise tener. – Dijo como la pequeña que amamos y lanzo un feroz ataque.

Mi sirena no pudo hacer nada. Esas simples palabras la dejaron estática y su ataque le dio de lleno lanzándola inerte contra la pared. Mi corazón se detuvo al verla tirada con sangre en la cabeza. Me arrastre desesperada y vi que ella no respiraba.

\- ¡Michiru… – Apenas pronuncie con la vos quebrada. – por favor… despierta…

\- No lo hará. Pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás con ella y no serás la única… – Me dijo con una frialdad que nunca espere de ella.

\- ¡TE QUEIRAMOS COMO UNA HIJA! – Grite apretando la mano del único amor en mi vida. – ¡¿PORQUE HACES ESTO HOTARU?!

\- Porque no soy tu pequeña tonta. – Me responde con tranquilidad mientras un frio y lento dolor entraba por mi hombro. – Una vez lo dijiste y siempre te comes tus palabras. ¡Soy la Muerte y he venido a cobrar venganza por quien ya no nacerá!

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su aldaba estaba clavada en mi hombro mientras aun sostenía la mano de mi amada que comenzaba a desaparecer sin que yo pueda hacer nada.

\- ¡Te matare! ¡Encontrare la forma y lo haré! – Amenace mientras revolvía la hoz en mi hombro. – ¡Tendría que haberte matado hace años!

No pude más que gritar del dolor y la impotencia que me causaba el perder a mi sirena. La hoja salió de mi espalda y la sangre salio copiosamente por la herida manchando la alfombra persa que tanto amaba Michiru. Gire y la vi salir caminado hacia la calle mientras comenzaba a reír como una loca. Se paro en la puerta y vi como preparo su ataque. Me puse de pie como pude, pues si iba a morir lo haría de pie…

 **POV Saturn**

Muy valiente, no esperaba menos de ella. A pesar de ser una traidora. Llegue a la puerta de lo que fue mi casa y la mire directo a los ojos con mi aldaba en alto. No me di cuenta que la sangre de la traidora mancho mis guantes…

\- ¡ _POR FAVOR DETENTE_! – Suplico con lágrimas mi contraparte.

\- Sabes que no lo hare. Solo mira como también se va…

Solté mi ataque y con ella la mitad de la casa desapareció. Lo que fuera una gran mansión, lo que fue mi hogar comenzó a prenderse fuego y derrumbarse de a poco.

Solo queda Júpiter… y será más que sencillo. Reí ante la posibilidad mientras sentía el llanto de esa niña dentro de mí. Pero era mejor que emprendiera el viaje de una vez. Una Sailor nunca podrá detenerme y mucho menos alertar de mi llegada…

 **POV Lita**

Llegue a mi casa y junte mis cosas rápidamente para regresar a lo de Haruka. Fue cuando mi teléfono sonó. Vi que era Andrew y decidí no contestar. Llamo otras dos veces y no las atendí, aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo. Necesitaba estar con él, decirle lo que sentía. Si iba a correr la misma suerte que Rei al menos no quería dejar eso sin hablarlo.

Con mis cosas listas tome un taxi hasta la casa de Haruka, pero una cuadra antes un cordón policial nos detuvo y me puso los pelos de punta. Pague el viaje y baje solo para llorar amargamente. Los bomberos estaban apagando el fuego de lo que fue una hermosa mansión. Me quede en las inmediaciones esperando a que todos se vayan y poder ver su mis compañeras habían podido escapar, pues sus teléfonos estaban apagados. Después que los bomberos, la policía y los medios se fueran entre por la parte de atrás con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me diga que ellas huyeron. La luna que se mostraba apenas entre las nubes que desde la mañana cerraron los cielos de Tokio me mostraron un pequeño destello. Hurgue entre las cenizas y encontré el espejo roto de Michiru y una lapicera totalmente quemada que no podía precisar de quien era. Me quede sola y llorando sintiendo que era la última, pues de Setsuna no había noticias. La lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente limpiando mi cuerpo sucio por revolver los restos. No sé cuanto estuve así hasta que la lluvia se detuvo, o al menos sobre mi. Al levantar mi rostro vi que era Andrew con un gran paraguas que me mostraba una tenue sonrisa. Impulsada nos sé porque salte a sus brazos y llore amargamente. El no dijo nada solo me arrastro hacia un taxi que parecía lo esperaba y me llevo a su departamento. Nunca dijo nada ni pregunto, suponía porque era una situación similar a la que vivió con Rinka y lo agradecí. Me dejo café y solo me dijo que el baño estaba listo. Después de bañarse me dejo su cama – Me las arreglare en el sofá. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Mire a mi alrededor y era más que evidente que la última que limpio esta casa a fondo fui yo, aunque en realidad poco me importaba. Me acompaño a la cama tapándome como si fuera una niña pequeña y me dio un beso en la frente pare darse la vuelta. Fue cuando lo tome de la mano.

\- No te vayas. – Suplique casi en un hilo de vos.

Y él se detuvo. Me miro con una mezcla de sentimientos y se sentó a mi lado. No entendía porque necesitaba su cercanía. Nuevamente tenía ese miedo que tuve cuando perdí a mis padres y me quede sola. No quería depender de ese hombre que también había perdido todo lo que amaba, pero aun así estaba a mi lado como aquella vez…

 **RECUERDO**

Era una tarde de domingo, el sol brillaba aunque hacia frio en Miura, un parador costero donde se levantaba un pequeño altar por lo que habían muerto en aquel vuelo hacia ya tantos años. Como era mi costumbre había ido a rezar en la tumba de mis padres y había dejado un bonito arreglo floral. Las rosas color rosa eran las favoritas de mi madre y aunque mi padre nunca lo dijo, también le gustaban. Salí tras contarle de cómo iba mi vida tras la batalla contra Galaxia, de mis amigas y como seguía sola. Camine unas cuadras y me tope con Andrew. Me disculpe por inercia y él me saludo casi mecánicamente.

\- Disculpe… ¿Andrew?

\- Hola Lita. No estaba viendo por donde iba.

\- Descuida yo tampoco. – Respondí llevándome mi mano a la nuca. Pienso que lo hago de nervios. – ¿Pero qué haces por aquí?

\- Venia a conocer la ciudad natal de Rinka. ¿Y tú?

\- Vine a visitar la tumba de mis padres. – Respondo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – Me dice de improvisto. – No es que te quiera invitar a nada, es que… no lo sé.

Me lo quedo mirando como una tonta sin saber que decir hasta que el comienza de nuevo.

\- Olvídalo, de seguro tienes que ir con tus amigas.

\- ¡NO! No, quiero decir que sí, te acompañare. No tengo nada importante que hacer en Tokio.

Con una sonrisa me extiende su brazo y salimos por las calles de esa bonita ciudad costera en la Prefectura de Kanagawa, al sur de Tokio. Sin proponérnoslo llegamos al Parque Jogashima, el cual tiene una hermosa vista a la costa… allí donde descansan mis padres.

\- Veo que te da tristeza el lugar. – Comienza al verme perdida en marea.

\- Si… en algún lugar de ese vasto mar están mis padres… no sé si alguna vez te lo conté, no lo recuerdo…

\- Una vez cuando viniste a limpiar mi casa. Después de enterarte de que estaba saliendo con Rinka cambiaste de tema y no sé como salió esa conversación.

\- ¿¡Lo recuerdas!? – Cuestione sorprendida.

\- Como no lo haría. Eres mi amiga y una de las únicas mujeres que entro en mi departamento. Claro aparte de mi hermana y de Rinka.

No pude evitar sentir lástima, cada vez que mencionaba su nombre a mi mente llegaba ese día en el que él estaba con ella muerta en sus brazos.

\- Lamento lo que paso, en verdad lo siento muchísimo. – Dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, pues no podía evitar sentirme culpable desde ese día.

\- No tienes que… se que ella estará feliz donde este… aunque hay días que me gustaría ir con ella y…

\- ¡No digas eso! – Lo reprendí. – ¡Hay mucha gente que te quiere aquí y le dolería si te pasara algo!

\- Aparte de mi amigo Darién y de mi hermana… me siento muy solo… – Dijo bajando la vista y no pude más que querer abrasarlo y gritarle lo que siempre sentí. No sé en qué momento estaba abrazada a él y sentí su calidez por primera vez invadiéndome como pocos hombres lo han hecho. Estuve abrazada a él hasta que decidí mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentía sonrojada y nerviosa. Me había lanzado a sus brazos y no medí las consecuencias. Pero al verlo a los ojos me die cuenta que quizás fue la decisión correcta.

\- Yo… lo siento… – Dije sin poder quitar mis brazos de su cuello.

Me miro como pocas veces alguien me miro mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente. Al sentir su respiración en mis labios no pude más que cerrar los ojos y entregarme a él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, el tiempo literalmente se detuvo en la dulzura de sus labios.

Al separarme simplemente me abraza y no dijimos nada mientras el anochecer nos mostro la Luna. Luego de eso caminamos de la mano y sin decir palabra alguna, no entendía por qué, pero ese silencio era perfecto. Comimos Ramen en un puesto callejero sin tocar el tema de lo que paso en la costa hasta que llegamos a la estación de trenes. Fue cuando todo pasó.

\- Creo que ese es mi tren. – Dije sonrojada aun sosteniendo mi mano.

\- Temo que sí. – Me responde y sentí que atetaba su mano en la mía.

Las puertas se abrieron tras de mi mientras el auto parlante anunciaba que en pocos minutos el tren partiría rumbo a Tokio. Pero yo no quería irme, no de su lado, no sola con la incertidumbre de ver qué sucede. Me solté de su mano y puse un pie en el vagón, pero antes que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí, sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura y sacarme del tren mientras las puerta automáticas me dejaban fuera de ese viaje.

\- ¡Quédate esta noche a mi lado Lita! – Me pide mirándome a los ojos. – Simplemente quédate… te necesito.

No pude decir más. Me tire a sus labios con necesidad, con eso que sentía dentro de mí. Fuimos al hotel donde el tenia una habitación simple. Me di cuenta que al entrar él no sabía qué hacer. O mejor dicho como preguntar lo que quería.

\- Lita… yo… Sé que soy mayor que tu y creo que no fue una buena idea. Pediré otra habitación.

Antes que él se dé la vuelta lo tome del brazo y lo gire con esa fuerza que a veces no controlo. Nuevamente mirando esos hermosos ojos celestes le respondí sonrojada.

\- No tienes que. – Respondí acariciando su rostro. – Yo también te necesito.

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente y estos besos no eran los de hace un raro. Nunca me habían besado así y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Empecé a desvestirlo torpemente y al sacarle la camisa descubrí la deferencia entre mi antiguo Sempai y él. El era un hombre de verdad. Con habilidad me despojo de mi saco, luego mi blusa y antes que me diera cuenta de mi falda. Quede en ropa interior y por primera vez no tuve vergüenza de mostrarme tal cual era. Me recostó en su cama acariciando mi cuerpo con esas firmes manos que hacían que gimiera lentamente y sin control. Recorrió mi cuello con sus labios bajando lentamente besando mis pechos sobre el brasier. No podía hacer nada era una muñeca indefensa ante sus viriles manos y lentamente comenzó a lamer mis pechos… nunca había sentido algo así… no entiendo cómo puede estar esperando a ese idiota tanto tiempo teniendo a un hombre así a mi lado. Sin dejar de lamerme los pechos bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciarme a través de mi braga y una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y me sentí mojada como pocas veces me paso, él sabía lo que hacía y antes de darme cuenta el se había quitado los pantalones. Me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo al igual que yo. _¿En qué momento me había quitado la ropa interior?_ Me relaje, pues la última vez me había dolido y no lo había pasado del todo bien. Pero el era diferente, el me cuido desde el principio y me miro a los ojos, casi como pidiéndome permiso para seguir. Asistí sonrojada al sentir como rosaba su miembro contra mi… lentamente me hizo suya, tan lentamente que me sentí única, me sentí suya, me sentí amada. Cuando el término de entrar, comenzó a moverse lentamente y trate de acompañar sus movimientos y así lo hizo aumentando la velocidad y con ello mi corazón latía como pocas veces lo hizo. Sentí algo que no había sentido antes y me di cuenta que era mi primer orgasmo. Me aferre a su espalda y la marque con mis uñas sintiendo como olas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo. También sentí como el terminaba dentro mío y se quedo así mirándome a los ojos para luego besarme con ternura. Se quedo dentro de mí hasta que se recostó a mi lado. Me abrace a él y lentamente me dormí en sus cálidos brazos. Desperté antes del amanecer y el estaba durmiendo intranquilo. Me di la vuelta y tenía una pesadilla. Bese sus labios para tratar de calmarlo y porque no hacerlo de nuevo, pero él me sorprendió cuando la menciono a ella. Rinka. Me sentí mal, ella había muerto hacía poco por nuestra lucha y yo… yo estaba en la cama de su novio, yo que era en parte responsable de su muerte. Me levante y deje una nota para que no se sienta mal y tome el primer tren a Tokio.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Me sonroje al recordar esa noche y él lo noto.

\- Me quedare a tu lado para hasta que te duermas. – Me dijo con dulzura y simplemente ese sentimiento que estaba quieto en mi se disparo como pocas veces deje que lo haga.

Era obvio y todos lo sabían. Amaba a Andrew, pero también quería que fuera feliz y con esta nueva amenaza quizás podría salir lastimado. Me abrazo y pude sentir que ya no tenía esa calidez que recordaba, aun así me dormí en sus brazos mientras una gran tormenta caía en la ciudad. Contrariamente a la vez que dormí en su cama, esta vez tenía una extraña sensación, hasta se podría decir que tenía miedo. Algo me alerto mientras dormía y al abrir los ojos lo vi. La luz se había cortado y todo estaba iluminado por los rayos y centellas. Alguien de cabello negro con una mirada más fría de la que nunca había visto. Salte de mi cama poniéndome en guardia buscando mi lapicera.

\- ¿Buscas esto? – Dice con una fría vos y a la vez familiar mostrándome mi lapicera.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué has hecho con Andrew?

\- ¡Soy quien te hará pagar por tus pecados niña tonta!

Avanzo muy rápido, casi como un parpadeo y me tomo por el cuello levantándome en el aire. Lo golpee en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas y también comencé a patearlo para librarme. Pero antes que surta algún efecto una corriente eléctrica me paralizo, una descarga más fuerte de las que puedo soportar. Lentamente comencé a perder la conciencia. Me tenía a su merced y sabía que no podía hacer nada. El había matado a mis amigas y ese era mi turno. Deje caer mis brazos y simplemente me entregue a mi destino mientras escuchaba su siniestra risa, esperando solo una cosa. Que él esté bien y que sea feliz… _Andrew_ …

 **POV Andrew**

La muy tonta se durmió a mi lado, es claro que está desesperada y sola, tal como suponíamos con mi amigo. Pero me pregunto quién habrá destruido la casa de esas dos. Deberé preguntarle a Darién que fue lo que paso. Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho acerca de que usaba a los hombres y recordé algo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

 **RECUERDO**

Desperté después de esa noche de ensueño en la que tuve sexo con Lita… No. Había hecho el amor con ella. Pero no la encontré a mi lado. Mire la habitación y vi que sus cosas no estaban. Al levantarme encontré una nota de puño y letra que estaba doblada pulcramente con la marca de un beso en ella. Al abrirla me sentí verdaderamente mal. Pues en aquel entonces pensé que se había sentido usada por mí y eso me mantuvo alejado de intentar cualquier cosa con ella.

" _Querido Andrew. Lamento irme así, pero no quiero lastimarte y es mejor que esperemos antes de lastimarnos mutuamente. Hay cosas que es mejor dejar atrás y si es nuestro destino es… ######### Me tengo que ir a Tokio. Sabes dónde encontrarme. Lita."_

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Siempre me pregunte qué es lo que estaba tachado y porque se fue. Las palabras de mi amigo eran ciertas, ella me uso. La cólera se apodero de mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta me había transformado en aquel ser poderoso que podía vencer a cualquier enemigo de la Tierra. Ella despertó poniéndose en guardia sin darse cuenta que no tenía su preciada pluma.

Tenía mi venganza y fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Me dijo que era la más fuerte que quedaba, si lo es, creo que podría acabar con todas. Comencé a reír al sentir que ella ya no sería un problema. Pero antes de entregarse dijo mi nombre.

La solté y cayó como un muñeco de trapo. La mire y parecía muerta en el piso y algo me hizo sentir mal, no sabía qué, pero algo estaba mal. La tome en mis brazos y no pude evitar sentir algo… _¿Pero que era?_ Ella siempre fue linda conmigo, atenta y yo nunca le presté atención… ¿Que me estaba pasando? Acaricie su rostro y la recosté nuevamente en la cama. Deshice lo que sea que me convierto y me quede mirándola dormir intranquila. Se veía que sufría en sueños por eso intente usar ese poder que tenia y trate de aventurarme en su mente.

La veía en aquella esquina llorando y a sus espaldas estaba yo. Había caído de espaldas al gran edificio volviendo a ser Lita. Le llevo sus manos a la cara y entre llantos dijo. – _¿Por qué paso… ¿Se suponía que todos estaría bien… ¿Porque el…_

Salí del sueño y vi que también lloraba. No pude más que sentir pena por ella. Me di cuenta que no era la única que estaba mal por lo que había pasado y decidí investigar un poco mas antes de cometer un error. Seque sus lagrimas y me tomo la mano. Nuevamente hablo dormida. – Lo siento… – Dijo con la voz quebrada. Me quede a su lado hasta que se tranquilizo y me dormí sin darme cuenta. Despertamos juntos y ella se sobresalto, es claro que recordó que la ataque en la noche. Viéndola del otro lado de la cama preparada para contraatacar simplemente sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Sea lo que sea que soñaste ya paso. – Le digo poniéndome de pie.

Fue cuando ella corrió a mi lado y lloro amargamente como pocas veces vi a alguien. Era claro que quería largar todo lo que sentía dentro de ella. Le dije que se dé una ducha y que la esperaría con el desayuno. Me quedaría a su lado el día de hoy. Si iba a matarla quería saber si no cometería un error.

Deje el café y unas galletas en la mesa cuando ella se sentó. Espero un rato antes de comenzar a contarme todo o como lo vi yo, descargo un gran secreto que tenía en ella.

Me relato todo. Y cuando digo todo era todo. Desde que llego a Tokio y se convirtió en Sailor hasta su última batalla. Me dijo que se sentía mal por lo que le paso a Rinka y que desde ese día la culpa la carcomía. El temerme ahí y no decirme nada era demasiado para ella. También me contó de los nuevos ataques a sus amigas y sentí pena por Rei… y todo empezó a darme vueltas en la cabeza. Si era cierto significaba que Darién mato a esa chica y a su abuelo… no podía entender lo que pasaba y me confesó que sus amigas se habían ido a otro planeta dejando un supuesto destino que estaba escrito. Ver todos esos hechos desde su punto de vista me hizo dudar de lo que me dijo mi amigo, si es que en realidad todavía lo era. Luego de un largo silencio en los que nos quedamos mirándonos, ella agrego algo más y en realidad no me lo esperaba.

\- Ahora tengo que irme. No es seguro para ti que estés cerca de mí.

\- Te ayudare Lita. – Le asegure para mantenerla en mis planes.

\- No Andrew. – Ella se levanto y se transformo en la Sailor que vi hacia tanto tiempo en aquel lugar. Se me acerco y sin más palabras me beso con un sentimiento puro. Se separo y mirándome a los ojos me afirmo. – Te amo Andrew. Y como te amo no quiero que sufras o salgas lastimado.

Me dejo sorprendido. Y era cierto. Ese beso fue único. Antes que pueda hacer algo ella salió por la ventana y me miro. Pero con una forzada sonrisa dijo.

\- Si sobrevivo, si regreso. Espero que me perdones…

Y simplemente desapareció.

Continuara…

* * *

De seguro algunos querrán matarme en este momento! No los culpo se que me fui al diablo con el principio, pero así salio! Y la verdad que no se como diantres lo seguiré!

Agradecimientos:

Fatima Rivas: Si con Mina me extralimite, pero así salió… y me alegra que te gustara la parejita de Ami y Maker! Pero lo oscuro paso hoy… y es el principio! Espero te guste este capitulo!

Akane Saotome: Me alegra que te gustara mi historia y me consideres un Titán! (Aunque en realidad son un loco que le gusta escribir!) Y si la competencia es feroz y hare lo que pueda, más que nada que les guste! Si, me pase con Rei y lo de Mina salió así de la nada, pero me alegra que gustara la decisión de Serena. Lo que si espero sigas leyendo después de lo de hoy! Nuevamente Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras!

Rossy Kou: Si Darien es un jodido, pero como habrás visto no solo el principito es el enemigo! Y por lo general a Hotaru me gusta hacerla así, con esa bipolaridad y esos gustos tan particulares… y como viste ella no recapacito… por el contrario la termino de joder! Muchas gracias por leer esta locura a contratiempo!

Lita Wellington: Si… con Rei me extralimite y cuando lo termine así, no solo no lo podía creer, si no que me gusto! Estuve mucho tiempo investigando cristales y fue el que mas me gusto! Serena eventualmente se enterara y no creo de la mejor forma! No es la primera ves que las hago discutir y créeme que esta fue leve! Y de seguro me estas odiando por lo que les hice… Lo siento! Y espero que sigas después de eso! Así que nos leemos Mi Lady!

Elenmar: Mi querida Elena… Si que tengo mucho por responder! Si esta vez apele al bue juicio de la corredora y el argumento era muy convincente! Y me temo que Lita ha quedado sola para ver que es lo que paso… de seguro me queras matar! Como habrás visto Darien no es el único problema aquí! La pequeña no es la buena que era o quizás si… habrá que ver! La bruja de la puerta es así, ella estaba sola y con una sola palabra de amor cayo! Como viste Andrew no es tan tonto y a pesar de buscar venganza tiene la cabeza puesta y le queda algo de humanidad! Serena tomo por primera vez el toro por las astas y la cago sin darse cuenta! Ami esta feliz junto a Serena y veré que harán en el futuro no muy lejano! Lo del "Rey" Yaten fue algo que siempre vi en muchos fic te termina solo y simplemente salio asi. Creo que Mina esta maldita y no se como seguirá ella! Nuevamente gracias por esos hermosos reviews y me tarde porque estaba de vacaciones… Contradictorio no? Pero al estar en casa no me pude hacer tiempo como me hago en el trabajo! Así que gracias por seguir mis locuras y tratare de terminar antes del 30! Nos leemos y Besos!

Lector anónimo: Espero que te haya gustado y anímate a dejar tu comentario!

Amenazas, comentarios y/o hordas con antorchas dejen sus ideas y comentarios!

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Sangre en mis Manos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

 **Advertencia Violencia**

CAPITULO 6

SANGRE EN MIS MANOS

KINMOKU

 **POV Mina**

¡Era el colmo! Había dejado una carrera como actriz. A mi familia. Ya nadie me conocería pues tuve la estúpida idea de decirle a Serena que use el Cristal de Plata en nuestras familias para que no nos recuerden. Incluso Artemis… ¿Que haría? Era una persona totalmente desafortunada, olvidada… y sin nadie que me ame. Me levante y me mire al espejo. Maldije no haber traído mi maquillaje, pero afortunadamente mi polvera de Sailor V me ayudaría a disimular esas ojeras. Apenas dormí en la noche y fue peor después que vi a Serena en el parque sin dejar de besar a Figther. _¿Desde cuándo es tan desvergonzada?_ Suspire amargamente, pues era yo la que quería estar en ese hermoso parque con Yaten… ¡Maldito Rey de pacotilla!

 **POV Serena**

" _Me encontraba caminando por los hermosos prados de ese alejado planeta. O más bien mi nuevo hogar. Todo lo que veía era hermoso y armonioso hasta que sentí alguien detrás de mí. Al darme vuelta un hermoso Pegaso me miraba con dolor en sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Helios? – Pregunte sabiendo quien era._

 _\- Princesa. – Responde con una pequeña reverencia._

 _\- Ya no soy esa Helios, no me llames así. – Le pedí acercándome a él._

 _\- Me temo que lo sé. Y no soy nadie para cuestionarla, aun cuando no acepte su decisión. – Me responde con una penetrante mirada._

 _\- ¿Que es lo que te trae a Kinmoku?_

 _\- En realidad estoy donde tengo que estar. Solo quiero darle una advertencia. – Dijo con algo de temor en su voz._

 _\- ¿Que sucede?_

 _\- El poder del Cristal Dorado ha oscurecido y cosas malas están pasando. No puedo decir más, no desde mi posición. – Responde con pena._

 _\- ¿Un nuevo enemigo?_

 _\- Quizás, no lo sé…_

 _En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y las hermosas y blancas alas del Pegaso comenzaron a arder mientras el animal gritaba agónicamente. Intente acercarme pero el fuego era intenso. Luego fue envuelto en una llama oscura quedando tirado en el piso como el sacerdote que conocí al final de nuestra aventura. Levanto dolorosamente la cabeza entre los restos humeantes y con un gran esfuerzo me advirtió,_

 _\- Tenga cuidado princesa… no confié en…_

 _Antes que él pueda decir algo se desvaneció en mis brazos y el fuego oscuro me envolvió sintiendo como me quemaba viva"_

\- ¡Despierta Serena! ¡Despierta!

Fue la desesperada vos de una mujer que me sacaba de esa pesadilla. Al abrir los ojos estaba ahí. Mi amada Figther con su cabello suelto y desnudo. Comprendí rápidamente donde estaba. Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida en los brazos de esa mujer que tenía los ojos llorosos de los nervios. Simplemente me abrase a ella llorando amargamente, pues la sensación que había vivido fue muy real.

\- Bombón ya paso, fue una pesadilla. – Me dice dulcemente. – Tranquila, toma un poco de agua. – Me ofrece con cariño.

Tras beber un poco comencé a tranquilizarme, pero esa sensación no se quitaba. Era como si algo malo habría pasado. Le conté a Figther todo lo que había soñado y por supuesto el origen del Guardián de los Sueños y su relación con la hija que había perdido por estar con ella. Tras un largo rato ella rodeo sus brazos sobre mi cadera dándome un tierno beso antes de decir algo que no me esperaba.

\- Regresemos a la tierra. Solo para estar seguros que no es nada malo. – Ofrece con toda tranquilidad.

\- Pero tienes una responsabilidad aquí, además que dirán tus hermanas.

\- Ellas no dirán anda, a lo sumo al Rey de Gruñolandia no le guste, pero entenderán. – Responde con esa graciosa tranquilidad.

No pude más que abrazarla y sentí sus brazos rodearme con toda su calidez.

\- Gracias. – Dije como una tonta enamorada.

\- No tienes que agradecer… pero hay algo que debes saber – Dice con seriedad y yo asistí. – Hay una tradición en este planeta, que cuando alguien te despierta tienes que hacerle el amor.

\- No soy quien para oponerme a una tradición así. – Respondo seductoramente lanzándome a sus brazos.

No entiendo que es lo que despierta ella en mí. Es nuestra primer noche y quiere que rompamos alguna marca o algo… pero no me importa al sentir sus labios recorrer mi cuello… esto que siento no es deseo… es amor…

Llegamos tarde al desayuno en el comedor del Palacio y todos nos miraron con caras divertidas. En particular Kakyuu. Me llamo la atención la seriedad de Mina. Pero no fuimos las únicas en llegar tarde, Ami entro de la mano de Maker y entendí que ella tampoco quería perder el tiempo, pues en su cuello tenias varias marcas y las ojeras de la castaña notaban que no había dormido en toda la noche.

\- Ya era hora que mis hermanas se dignaran a llegar. – Comienza Yaten con disgusto.

\- Te lo dije "El Rey de Gruñolandia" – Me dice mi amada Figther y todos rieron, salvo Mina que estaba en sus propios problemas y me preocupo. Pero rápidamente entendí. Yaten es el Rey, por ende… ¡No lo puedo creer! Ella… Me puse mal por ella y tuvimos un pequeño cruce de miradas, pero me dio a entender que no diga nada. Estaba destruida por dentro, pero por afuera para quien no la conociera como los reyes ella simplemente estaba como siempre. Por el contrario Figther entendió la tristeza por mi amiga como un recuerdo de mis sueños y tomo la palabra sorprendiéndome.

\- Mis reyes. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Les pido su permiso para regresar a la Tierra para asegurarnos que no haya pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntaron al unisonó Ami y Mina.

\- Fue un sueño… – Digo tomando la palabra. – Una advertencia de Helios y no creo que sea buena ni si él está bien.

\- Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir Figther. – Responde Yaten interrumpiéndome.

\- Pues el pedírtelo es solo una cortesía "enano". – Responde con seriedad.

\- ¡Soy tu Rey! – Contesta golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a todos.

\- Eres mi hermano y si te respeto delante del resto del consejo es por cortesía. Puesto que en verdad mi lealtad es solo a MÍ Reina. – Responde con un tono verdaderamente hostil como pocas veces vi en ella.

\- ¡Ya tranquilos ustedes! – Dice Maker parándose y era claro que a ella si lo respetaban puesto que se quedaron cayados al instante. – ¡Pueden dejar de pelear un maldito día!

\- El comenzó. – Se defiende Figther.

\- Siempre lo mismo. O es uno o es otro. Pero si algo malo pasa en la Tierra lo mejor es investigar.

\- Gracias Maker. – Le dice con ternura mi amiga.

Seguimos hablando de lo que paso en mis sueños y de posibles situaciones hipotéticas. Decidimos irnos en la noche después de la cena. Claramente la más contenta con la idea era Mina. Ella estaba más que mal por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo. Yo tampoco podía creer que Yaten estuviera con Kakyuu, era sabido de su amor a la princesa, pero nunca pensamos que era ese tipo de amor. Llego la hora de irnos y era claro que Yaten no se presento a nuestra despedida y en cierta manera lo agradecimos. Por el contrario Kakyuu le dijo algo a Figther que me llamo la atención.

\- Mi querida estrella. – Dice abrazándola por el cuello. – Te ganaste la oportunidad de elegir que es lo que quieres hacer. A partir de ahora te libero de tus deberes y si quieres quedarte en la Tierra para vivir tu vida quédate, si quieres regresar eres más que bienvenida. Al igual que tu mí querida Maker.

\- Gracias mi Reina. – Respondió sonrojada mi estrella.

\- Y por Yaten no te preocupes. El también está preocupado por ustedes, solo que no es tan sentimental como ustedes.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Deja escapar Mina sin darse cuenta y Kakyuu se dirigió a ella.

\- Lamento que no te correspondiera, en serio. – Dice con sinceridad. – Pero solo puedo ofrecerte mis más grandes deseos de que seas feliz con alguien que en realidad te merezca.

\- Gracias mi Reina. – Responde tratando de que sus lágrimas no escapen.

\- Dejen de llamarme así. Son mis amigas y es gracias a ustedes que este planeta está vivo. Así que vayan y les deseo lo mejor.

La Reina se retira y con una sonrisa se da la vuelta para no vernos alejarnos de su planeta. Tome la mano de Venus y Figther y estos a Maker y Mercury y de esta manera junto con el poder de las Estrellas y del Cristal de Plata emprendimos el viaje de regreso más rápido de lo que imaginamos.

LA TIERRA

 **POV Darién**

Andrew me llamo, se lo notaba raro, más raro de lo que ha estado desde que es uno de mis generales. ¿Me pregunto si habrá logrado deshacerse de esa poco femenina molestia… no importa ella caerá como lo hizo Rei. Al reunirme con él en su departamento me comento lo que había pasado con esas dos molestas Outhers y no pude más que reír, pues las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensaba. Sin esas dos todo sería más fácil. Pero recordé lo que hable con Setsuna que la pequeña Hotaru no respondía a sus llamadas y que tampoco la sentía. ¿Quizás ella estaba detrás de las muertes de esas dos? ¿O quizás ella viajo a eliminar a esa rata extraterrestre? Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la pregunta que me dijo Andrew.

\- Dime la verdad Darién. ¿Esta venganza que estás haciendo es porque te negaron el trono o en realidad porque amabas a tu hija?

\- ¡Es por mi hija! – Respondí molesto. – ¿Acaso tú no quieres vengar a Rinka?

\- ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Era necesario que esas dos chicas murieran? ¿Era necesario que mataras a Rei?

\- Rei no quiso entender razones.

\- ¿Y era necesario matarla? Ella fue tu novia y era una buena chica. – Me dice como el idiota que recordaba.

\- ¡Era su cómplice!

\- ¿Y por eso justificaste deshacerte de ella y su abuelo?

\- ¡HARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA LOGRAR MI VENGANZA! – Dije desencajado poniéndome de pie.

\- Entonces no cuentes conmigo. – Responde poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¡Si no estás conmigo estas con ellas! – Contesto transformándome en Endimión.

Saque mi espada y antes que pueda atacarlo él se transformo y lanzo el poder que le di destruyendo su departamento y en la confusión el traidor escapo por la ventana. Me acerque a la ventana y le grite una advertencia.

\- ¡RECUERDA QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SERE BENEVOLENTE!

 **POV Andrew**

¡Tenía que apresurarme! ¡Tenía que encontrar a Lita antes que él y advertirle! Me pare unas cuadras adelante y me apoye contra la pared. Me di cuenta que era más rápido de lo que pensaba, pues me había provocado un gran corte en la parte izquierda de mi abdomen. Fui al único lugar que pensé no me encontraría. La casa de Lita. Llegue hasta su casa y usando ese maligno poder que tenia entre por la ventana. Como esperaba no había nadie en su casa. Busque algún botiquín y como era de esperar estaba en el baño. También me llamo la atención que tenía muchos calmantes. Era claro que las batallas que había tenido la dejaban dolorida, pues la última receta de la Doctora Misuno era del año pasado. Si bien estaban vencidas, las tomé, pues el dolor era mayor al que alguna vez había sentido. Me tome un baño dejando todo machado con sangre. Me prometí a mi mismo limpiar todo cuando me sienta mejor. Luego de la ducha, de la cual también tengo que comprarle toallas nuevas me recosté en su sillón. ¡Cielos como dolía esto! ¡No comprendo cómo lo soportaron por tanto tiempo! Sin proponérmelo me quede dormido, sintiendo su aroma, pues toda la casa olía a ella, olía a rosas.

 **POV Setsuna**

Darién se había ido y yo no tenía acceso a la puerta del tiempo, tampoco me podía comunicar con mis compañeras ni mucho menos con Hotaru. Pero al prender la televisión me di cuenta que la respuesta estaba ahí. Mis lágrimas cayeron al ver lo que quedaba de la casa que alguna vez me acobijo cuando viví con ellas. Esa destrucción era clara, fue mi pequeña y si no podía sentirá era evidente que se había marchado a ese planeta a buscar a Serena… _¿Pero que he hecho? ¡Esto no es correcto! ¡Ni por mi Pequeña Dama…_ todo esto me da nauseas. Por primera vez en mi vida vomite. _¡Qué asquerosa sensación!_ Me mire al espejo y no me gustaba lo que mostraba. Era el rostro de una traidora a fin de cuenta. Había traicionado a Serena, si bien ella fue la primera, no era el camino. _¿Cómo pude acostarme con el Príncipe?_ Si bien de eso no me arrepiento, no era la manera. No tenía que haberme aprovechado de su dolor para acostarme con él, para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío… merezco el infierno y tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, si mi pequeña Hotaru fue la responsable de lo que sucedió en la casa de mis amigas, solo me quedaba rezar porque no encuentre el planeta de esas estrellas

 **POV Lita**

Lo que me parecía imposible, pude hacerlo y extrañamente sentí la ayuda de Rei conmigo. Llegue hasta las puertas del tiempo para darme cuenta que no había nadie. Temí lo peor de Setsuna y me hizo pensar que como dijo Haruka el enemigo sabía lo que hacía. Pero algo llamo mi atención, encontré a unos metros una casa, casi como una pequeña mansión y era claro que esta se remontaba al Primer Reino Lunar por su decoración, casi, casi como aquella que recordaba en mi otra vida. Entre con precaución e inútilmente llame a ver si había alguien. Como era de esperar nadie contesto y descubrí que al menos hacia una semana no había nadie. Recorrí la casa y encontré la recamara de Setsuna, mire la cama y era claro que su ultimo uso no fue simplemente para dormir. Encontré un cabello negro en la cama y el olor a una loción masculina muy familiar. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue encontrar una rosa negra. ¿Donde había visto algia si? El hecho era que tenía que investigar un poco más. Tenía dos posibilidades, que Setsuna haya sido engañada y este muerta o que sea cómplice. Pero ella es leal a la princesa y a… Rápidamente caí en cuenta y todo cerró en mi mente. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco y convencido a Setsuna que también amaba a la pequeña dama? Salí corriendo del lugar, quería encontrar una respuesta y regrese al templo de Rei. Busque entre las plantas alguna pista y la encontré. Un pétalo negro. ¡Maldito! Fui rápidamente a la casa de Darién. Lo confrontaré y si es necesario lo mataré por lo que hizo. Al llegar vi como Setsuna salía de la casa como huyendo del lugar. Espere a que se alejara unas cuadras y la confronte metiéndola en un callejon.

\- ¿Acaso estas con él?

\- ¿Júpiter? – Me dijo sorprendida.

\- ¡Responde y no te lastimare! – Amenace sin dudar.

\- Si estoy con él, pero no estuve detrás de lo que le paso a Haruka y a Michiru. – Responde y no le creí.

\- ¡Mientes! – Dije tomándola del cuello golpeando su cabeza contra la pared

\- Crees que quisiera que les pase algo a mis compañeras. Las quiero más de lo que a ustedes.

\- Entonces mataste a Rei. – Cuestione apretando su cuello y mostrándole la lapicera manchada con su sangre.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, intento decir algo pero el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones por lo que la solté para que pudiera hablar. En ese momento sentí como o mejor dicho reaccione quitándome del camino de una rosa negra. Pero aun así cortó mi mejilla y mis temores se hicieron realidad. Endimión era el responsable de todo…

 **POV Setsuna**

No sabía si él me estaba defendiendo o intentaba matar a Júpiter, ya no entendía nada, de lo único que estaba segura era que amaba a ese hombre, pero también sabía, que si él había cambiado tendría que tomar una decisión.

\- ¡La Ultima Inners de la Tierra… – Comenzó aterrizando con su espada en la mano, vi que sus ojos no eran los que me enamoraron, era una persona diferente, era… mi enemigo. Saque mi lapicera para transformarme y me di cuenta que no respondía, era claro, el precio de mi traición. Mi compañera estaría sola.

\- ¡Cómo pudiste matar a Rei a Haruka y a Michiru! – Cuestiono una Júpiter que desconocía.

\- Solo me decirse de la tonta de Rei, de esas dos no sé quién o mejor dicho sospecho quien me las quito del camino.

\- ¡Usaste a Hotaru! – Dije defraudada.

\- No, no lo hice. Recordé que una vez Serena me dijo que dentro de ella hay dos personas, una era la dulce niña que conocimos y la otra la poderosa e inestable Saturn, admito que fue una sorprenda, pero si no está en la Tierra de seguro estará en camino a destruir el planeta de esos raros. – Respondió con satisfacción.

\- ¡Ellos son nuestro aliados Endimión! – Le grito molesta Júpiter con lágrimas de odio en los ojos.

\- ¡Ellos son los responsable que mi pequeña no nazca, así que si ellos o su planeta desparece me tiene sin cuidado! – Respondió con frialdad.

\- ¡Te detendré! – Dijo trepanando su ataque.

Pero para mí terror el se había adelantado y varias rosas negras iban en su camino. Sin mis poderes solo quedaba hacer una cosa…

 **POV Lita**

¡No estaba lista! ¡No pida ser… Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto y sentí como un cuerpo me golpeo. Al abrir mis ojos Setsuna estaba encima de mí con varias rosas en la espalda. Apenas se movía y temí lo peor, nuevamente mire a quien tantas veces arriesgue mi vida para rescatarlo acercarse con su espada en la mano. Me dirigió una mirada de desprecio como nunca vi en todos mis años de luchar contra el mal. Abrace a Setsuna pues no podía hacer nada. Ese era mi fin… con una traidora en mis brazos… pero un resplandor me sorprendió, un enorme rayo negro se interpuso entre nosotras y esa figura que me ataco en mis sueños estaba delante nuestro. Ante que pueda hacer algo todo brillo y sentí esa horrible sensación que sentía cuando nos tele-transportábamos.

En lo que fueron unos interminables segundos, abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi casa. Simplemente no entendía nada. Vi que no estaba ordenada como la había dejado, había sangre en el sillón y vendas manchadas en el piso. Un instante más tarde apareció él de nuevo. Con ese uniforme que me recordó a Neflite, pero con una capa negra. Estaba de espaldas y me puse de inmediato en guardia. Al girar no era el mismo ser que me había atacado, aun así no baje mi guardia. El cayó de rodilla tocándose el costado y vi sangre en su pulcro uniforme. Comprendí que él se había refugiado en mi casa. ¿Pero porque aquí? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ayudarlo o atacarlo hasta que recordé algo.

\- ¡Setsuna! – Dije asustada

\- Tranquila Júpiter, ella está en la guardia del Hospital General de Miura, lejos de ese maniático. Me pidió que te de esto. – Dice entregándome una llave y su pluma de transformación. – Dijo que lo lamenta antes de que quedara inconsciente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy el General Obsian, Al servicio del Príncipe Endimión, o al menos lo estaba.

\- ¿Por qué me atacaste en la casa en la noche?

\- Es mejor que no sepas quien soy por el momento, solo te diré que confíes en mí. Me di cuenta que no soy tu enemigo. – Fue cuando me miro de una manera que ya había visto antes pero no sabía dónde.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – Cuestione aun desconfiando.

\- Porque te salve la vida. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Es un comienzo… – Vi que nuevamente se quejo por su herida y con algo de resignación fui a ayudarlo.

Lo lleve hasta el cuarto de baño donde encontré un verdadero desastre. Sangre y toallas sucias por todos lados. Contuve decir algo y es claro que él lo noto.

\- Prometo que cuando todo termine limpiare y te comprare toallas nuevas. – Dijo con pena.

\- Descuida, lo creas o no se quitar manchas de sangre de la ropa… tengo una buena pensión, pero tampoco me puedo dar el lujo de cambiar mucho mis cosas.

\- Aun así lo haré, es lo mínimo. – Me respondió y algo dentro de mí me decía que él era alguien que conocía en algún lugar. Tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello, pero…

Le saque la parte superior de su ropa y limpie su herida, era claro que no era resiente y por cómo se veía necesitaría puntos y antibióticos. Recordé algo que aprendí sin querer y le dije.

\- Puedo hacer que tu herida sane, pero dolerá… y mucho. – Advertí.

\- ¡Hazlo! Me estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

\- ¡Que conste que te lo advertí… – Respondo sabiendo que no sabía lo que decía.

Me quite mi tiara y concentre mi poder en su pararrayos el vio atento que la punta se tormo incandescente. No vi sorpresa en sus ojos, solo asistió con su cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza el toallero. Cuando el dorado metal se torno rojo como el sol naciente lo pase sobre su corte y el contuvo un grito, aun así sentí como crujían sus diente, pensé que se romperían en cualquier instante. Cuando termine de pasar mi tiara por la herida el estaba totalmente sudado. Casi se desvanece por lo que lo lleve al sillón e improvise una venda para ponerle antes que pueda infectarse. Se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba que hacer. Estaba sola con un extraño que quiso matarme, sin mis amigas y sin poder pedir ayuda a nadie… _¿Qué haré?_

KINMOKU

 **POV Kakyyu**

Había amanecido y por primera vez estaba despierta antes que mi amado Yaten… estaba preparando su desayuno favorito cuando las alarma comenzaron a sonar. Corrí hasta el Salón del Trono y vi con horror como uno de mis guardias entraba volando cayendo muerto a mis pies. Me paralice. De la misma manera había llegado Galaxia a mi Reino, matando a mis guardias como si fueran moscas. Sentí los tacos acercarse con un cantonear siniestro junto con el ruido de algo de metal golpear el piso. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron al brillo del amanecer la reconocí. Era la pequeña Sailor que no querían a mis estrellas junto a su princesa.

\- ¿Que quieres? – Comencé tratando de no mostrar miedo.

\- Quiero a la traidora, a nadie más… – Dos guardias intentaron atacarla y con un movimiento rápido de su lanza los mató instantáneamente mientras la sangre de mis guerreros machaba su frío rostro el cual ni siquiera se inmuto. – Aunque no niego que también vengo a destruir todo lo que ama… lo que quiere decir que terminare el trabajo que empezó Galaxia. – Finalizo sacando su lanza del cuerpo del pobre guardia

\- ¡Infierno Estelar de Healer! – Escuche a mis espaldas seguido de su poder pasar a metros de mi contra la atacante.

Hubo una gran explosión en el lugar donde estaba esa chica y pensé que nos habíamos salvado. Pero una risa nos asusto a mi estrella y a mí.

\- JAJAJAJA… ¿Enserio crees que puedes hacer algo con un poder tan débil… Creo que primero me divertiré con ustedes y luego destruiré todo esto.

No sé en que momento ella nos ataco, ambas salimos volando y golpeamos contra la pared. No vimos venir su ataque era realmente fuerte y al igual que Galaxia ella disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Entro nuevamente un regimiento y con un par de movimientos ellos cayeron en pedazos y nuevamente estaba bañada en sangre, definitivamente disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Healer intento atacarla cuando estaba rematando a uno de mis hombres en el piso y note que estaba esperando eso. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para evitar que mate a mi amada estrella. Me abrace a ella y espere el golpe que nunca llego. Abrí los ojos y al girar vi como su lanza caía al piso. Nos pusimos en guardia notando como esa poderosa niña comenzaba a desangrarse… fue cuando sentimos otra vos que hacía tiempo no escuchábamos.

\- ¡Te dije que te mataría sin importar como…

Una hoja salió por el pecho de esa niña mientras comenzaba a escupir sangre. Se estaba ahogando cuando la hoja salió cayendo de rodillas. Fue cuando la vi. Era la muerte encarnada.

 **POV Healer**

Nunca pensé que ella hiciera algo así. Se me revolvió el estomago e intente decir algo pero mis palabras no podían salir. Ella tomo los cabellos de esa asesina y sin ningún miramiento afirmo la hoja de su espada contra el cuello.

\- Lo que digo lo cumplo... hija…

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! – Grito mi esposa cuando paso su espada contra el cuello.

Uso tanta fuerza contra su compañera que de un movimiento se quedo con su cabeza en la mano. La levanto a la altura de sus ojos y dijo algo que nunca olvidare.

\- Espérame en el infierno que pronto iré a hacerte compañía… y una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Dejo caer la cabeza seccionada de esa niña y con lágrimas en los ojos cayó de rodillas, pero antes que nadie pueda acercarse cayó de lado. Al acercarnos notamos que estaba mal herida y aun con mis poderes mucho no podía hacer mucho contra una herida de esa arma.

\- Urano… – Comencé a decir.

\- Ayuda a Serena y a ese molesto hermano tuyo… – Comenzó con dificultad. – ellos están el peli… gro.

\- Te ayudaremos, tranquila. Te repondrás. – Dijo mi esposa para intentar calmarla.

\- ¡NO! Por favor déjame morir… sin ella y con mis manos manchadas de sangre ya no quiero vivir. - Dijo con pena.

La recontamos contra el piso y nuevamente miro la cabeza seccionada en el piso, la cual extrañamente no tenía esa mirada asesina, si no la de la chica que era. Los ojos de Haruka miraron hacia arriba, pareciera estaban viendo algo y con esfuerzo dijo.

\- Te vengue mi hermosa... sire…

Murió en ese inesperado campo de batalla con una sonrisa en sus labios y lagrimas en sus ojos. Nunca entendimos que paso, pero algo era claro. Mis hermanas corrían peligro.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno… Sé que el final fue un poco fuerte y espero que me digan que tal… es la primera vez que hago algo del estilo Gore!

Agradecimientos:

Alejasmin Kou: Como has visto una de ellas no murió y tomo su venganza. Y Andrew tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Y no Lita no sabe que hacer aun! Ahora ambos estamos al dia!

Usagi Moonie: Si yo también lo pienso y no es la primera ves que pienso en hacerlo malo. Aunque me temo que como has visto Haruka no llego a enfrentarlo, aunque como viste ella si le enseño a Saturn quien manda! Muchas gracias por leer esta locura! Saludos a ti también!

Lita Wellington: Me alegra que te guste como va! Y si Michiru murió, pero fue vengada al final. Y no se si lo estoy haciendo picante o se me va a pasar la mano con el condimento! Gracias por el voto de confianza!

L. Salander: Me alegra que te gustara el lemon! Es la primera vez que lo hago desde el punto de vista de alguien! Y si, está bien jodido! Y como lo voy a solucionar… No tengo idea! Asi que vamos a ver qué pasa!

Elenmar: Este fic es un sentimiento encontrado! Como veras Haruka no cayo hasta tener su venganza y con ella detener justo a tiempo a Saturn! Y no llegue a mostrar una triple polaridad, pues el tiempo apremia y lamentablemente tengo que apurarme! Si la Bruja de la Puerta, ella será vista asi por los tiempo de los tiempos! Como viste Andrew piensa bien las cosas y se termino de dar cuenta de las cosas y es claro Lita es mas importante de lo que el cree! Y para que Serena se enterara sacrifique al Sacerdote… lo se soy de lo peor! Y ya viste la llegada de Saturn a Kinmoku, salvada por poco! Y el drama de Serena será el siguiente capitulo cuando se de cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones! Y veremos, el tiempo esta en mi contra, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo! Y en mis vacaciones a lo sume me relaje… no mucho, pero descance! Me alegra muhco que te siga gustando esta locura… espero que lo que paso en ese salón del trono no haya sido muhco! Nos leemos!

Maitiuska Kou: No pasa nada, muchas veces me ha colgado a la hora de dejar un Review, por eso ya tengo una forma para no colgarme! Si decidí que era hora que Haruka piense y no sea tan impulsiva! Me costó hacer los puntos de vista de las estrellas y me da gusto que te guste como hice a Figther. Lo de Yaten fue una sorpresa para mi, cuando estaba haciendo el capitulo salió de esa manera, no sé cómo pero me gusto y quedo! Y lo de la Flor de la verdad, también salió de la nada, pero como es el planeta de las flores, me dije, Porque no? Me alegra que te haya gustado cómo va la historia y espero que no huyas con este capítulo! Muchas gracias!

Fatima Rivas: Si lo puse en suspenso! Pero no como ves este General no es tan fiel como los otros! Y ya has leído la respuesta, las chicas abandoranron Kinmoku justo a tiempo. Espero que sigas después de esta carnicería!

Lector anónimo: Espero que te haya gustado y anímate a dejar tu comentario!

Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7 La Verdad Develada

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

LA VERDAD DEVELADA

KINMOKU

 **POV Healer**

Aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Era irreal era una pesadilla. Ni siquiera Galaxia fue tan sanguinaria. Tenia las manos mancadas de la sangre de Urano y Kakyuu lloraba en silencio arrodillada a mi lado. Rápidamente todos los hombres y mujeres que aun estaban con vida reforzaron cada pasillo, cada sector del Palacio y rogaba que esto se haya terminado con ellas dos. Sentimos algo a nuestro alrededor y me puse en guardia cuando un… ¿Espectro? Se paro al lado del cadáver de Urano. Ese espectro era una pequeña de cabellos negros que rápidamente entendí era Hotaru. Este espectro me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y dijo.

\- _Lamento muchísimo lo que he dejado que suceda por mi debilidad._

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona mi esposa, pues yo no bajaba mi guardia.

\- _Soy la única Sailor que era una en el combate y otra en la vida. La parte Sailor solo vivía en post de aquella que no nacerá, mi amiga Rini. Y al saber que no estaría uso todo su poder y el poder oscuro que contuvimos en el pasado para manifestarse_ _de esta manera tan ruin. En verdad lamento mucho lo de sus hombres. No sé como subsanar esto. Lo siento muchísimo._ \- Responde verdaderamente acongojada.

\- ¿Acaso tu mataste a Michiru? - Le cuestione aun escéptica.

\- _Si. Saturn uso mi cuerpo y mis manos también están manchadas de su sangre._ – Se agacho junto al cadáver de Urano y continuo con inmensa tristeza. – _Ella tiño su espíritu para vengarse y mancho su semilla. Es por eso que ella vagara una eternidad y no regresara al caldero. Yo tampoco y lo merezco._

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Dije invadido de la profunda pena que emanaba esa niña.

\- _Quema su cuerpo. El mío no me importa, tengo la esperanza que su alma se purifique con el fuego._

\- ¿Eres la ultima enemiga?

\- _No hay alguien mas. Si bien actué por cuenta propia hay alguien mas en la tierra y te pediré un favor._

\- ¿Qué quiere?

\- _Ve a la Tierra, protege a mi princesa. Usa mi Aldaba y llevate la espada de Urano contigo. Es posible que te ayuden en la batalla final…_

\- ¡Espera Hotaru! - Le grite cuando vi que comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Dile a la princesa que lo siento…

Dijo mientras su cuerpo desaparecía. Nos quedamos sin habla hasta que Kakyyu hablo.

\- ¡Debes ir a la Tierra!

\- Pero no puedo dejar el Reino…

\- No estoy hablando con el Rey de Kinmoku. Le estoy hablando a la Sailor que juro defenderme y cumplir mis órdenes. – Respondió dejándome sin argumentos. – Toma esas armas y regresa a la Tierra y protégela como juraste proteger este Planeta.

\- ¡Así lo haré mi Reina! – Respondí como la Guerrera que soy.

\- Y otra cosa. – Agrega abrazándome. – Por favor cuídate. ¿Sí?

\- Así lo haré. Y recuerda que te amo. – Dije para besarla como si fuera la última vez.

Fue la primera vez que la beso como lo que soy como una mujer y ella me respondió como pocas veces lo hizo. Me separe y tome las armas que estaban en el piso. Me sorprendió que no estuvieran manchadas de sangre y sentí el poder de ambas. Nuevamente mire el cadáver de Urano y me dije que esta vez ayudaría en verdad a la Princesa de la Luna.

LA TIERRA

 **POV Ami**

Llegamos a la tierra con la sensación de que algo estaba mal. Hasta el clima estaba distinto, no era normal esas nubes de tormenta en pleno verano. Como era de esperar llegamos al parque Nro. 10. Se podría decir que es un punto cósmico, algo que estudiare algún día, mas aun que estoy con ella… un momento…

\- ¿Taiki? – Cuestione al verlo en su traje mirándome con clara devoción.

\- Recuerda que en la Tierra podemos ser hombres. – Aclara rápidamente acomodándose la camisa.

\- Es mejor ir al templo de Rei y ver como están las cosas. – Me corta Mina antes de besar a Taiki, pues siempre quise besar a ese hombre.

Salimos caminando y recordé porque Mina iba adelante. Definitivamente sentí pena por ella. Era claro que en cierta forma tenía una maldición y que pareciera la va a seguir por toda la eternidad. Aunque en realidad quería pensar en las posibilidades y eventuales enemigos, no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¡Dios como puedo ser tan tonta! Tengo que concentrarme, soy la mente en el equipo y no puedo estar actuando como una tonta enamorada… pero es tan lindo.

Llegamos al Templo Hikawa y no nos gusto lo que encontramos. El fuego estaba apagado, el lugar estaba sucio y lleno de hojas. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Entramos a la casa de Rei y el panorama no fue mejor. Parecía que hubo una pelea, pues la espada de su abuelo estaba desenvainada y tirada en el piso. También el polvo y la cafetera que aun estaba prendida, mostraba que el café se evaporo hacia por lo menos una semana. Mina entro al lugar unos instantes después y asustada nos mostró el diario.

\- ¡Creo que las cosas están mal! ¡Lo digo enserio! – Dijo aventándolo contra la mesa donde la primera plana hablaba de la desaparición de la famosa corredora Haruka Tenoe y la violinista Michiru Kaio luego de un incendio que destruyera su mansión a las afueras de Tokio. Nos miramos entre todos y casi al unisonó usamos nuestros comunicadores para tratar de encontrar a Lita. Pero para nuestra desesperación no atendía. Sin decir nada salimos a su casa.

 **POV Andrew**

Lita se había dormido en el sillón frente a mí, estaba incomoda y afligida. Realmente estaba sola ahora. Mire su bello rostro el cual estaba marcado por el ataque de ese imbécil. A pesar de mostrarse fuerte por fuera, ella estaba dolida, la vi tomar un calmante mientras se limpiaba. Me levante y busque un cobertor para taparla y nuevamente hizo algo que me desconcertó. Me tomo de la mano, y para no despertarla me senté a su lado. Ella no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando y yo en parte era el responsable. Había una solución, pero no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme a él. Debía esperar a que mis heridas se curaran para ir a su encuentro. Sin darme cuenta me dormí junto a ella, era increíble la tranquilidad que me hacía sentir. No sé cuanto estuve dormido cuando sentí ruidos en la escalera. Eran varias personas las que estaban subiendo apresuradamente, por lo que supuse que venían por nosotros. Antes que se dé cuenta la tome en mis brazos y desaparecimos de su casa.

 **POV Mina**

Golpee la puerta sin recibir respuesta, por lo que en mi desesperación la abrí de una patada notando la sorpresa de los que me acompañaban. Fui la primera en entrar y caí de rodillas ante lo que vi. Serena giro y se puso a llorar en el pecho de Seiya, Ami hizo lo propio con su amado Taiki… y yo simplemente estaba ahí sola. Pero debía ser fuerte, no era la primera vez que me rompían el corazón. Así que me levante y mire bien todo. Me di cuenta que a pesar de la sangre que había en el lugar, el sillón estaba aun tibio, por lo que deduje que ella o su… o quien este tras ella o con ella se habían escapado instantes antes de nuestra llegada. Al entrar a la cocina me tranquilice un poco. Había dos tazas de té de rosas en el fregadero, por lo que me decía que ella estaba viva y que de seguro escapó pensado que venían por ella. Les dije a las chicas y todos sonrieron, pues ese té solía tenerlo bien guardado.

 **POV Lita**

Me desperté con el estomago revuelto y en los brazos de él. Intente zafarme de sus brazos y me sentí atrapada cayendo al piso sin poder cubrirme.

\- ¿¡Donde estoy!? – Grite molesta y con mi trasero adolorido.

\- Espera que prendo las luces. – Me responde con tranquilidad la voz de ese extraño sujeto.

Al prender las luces tarde unos instantes en acostumbrarme a la luz y darme cuenta de donde estaba. Parpadeé un par de veces para estar segura e inmediatamente tome a ese sujeto por el cuello empujándolo contra la maquina apagada de Sailor V.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y qué le has hecho a Andrew?

\- Para empezar escapamos a tiempo. – Comenzó tratando de zafar de su agarre y admito que es fuerte, pero estaba molesta. – Y segundo ese tal Andrew está bien.

\- ¡Mientes! – Respondí sin soltarlo. – ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? A estas alturas no puedo confiar en nadie y no sé porque estoy contigo… No sé… yo…

 **POV Andrew**

Era fuerte, pero comenzó a decaer. Fue aflojando su agarre mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Me di cuenta que necesitaba un amigo y era hora decirle la verdad. Pues de todas maneras tarde o temprano la sabría. Cuando su rostro estaba apuntando al piso deje esta oscura trasformación y me mostré tal cual soy. Al levantar su rostro era de sorpresa. Retrocedió unos pasos negando con su cabeza tratando de entender las cosas. Tratando de atar cabos que no podía. Pero rápidamente si mirada cambio a una que me asusto, una mirada que parecía me mataría en cualquier instante. Solo pude decir con tranquilidad.

\- Antes que nada ya no soy tu enemigo. – Dije con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Cómo se que eres tú? – Me dijo tomándome del cuello nuevamente, con decisión, con ira. Temí que haga una locura, aunque a esas alturas no podía reprocharle nada.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta, solo una y tu sabrás que soy yo. – Ella me soltó, pero no cambio su semblante amenazador. – Aquella mañana en la que me dejaste durmiendo, me dejaste una nota. – Vi como su rostro cambio, incluso se ruborizo un poco. - ¿Qué tachaste en la nota que aun hoy no pude descifrar?

Nuevamente ella retrocedió unos pasos y giro. Sabía que estaba roja como un tomate y toda la tensión que tenía desapareció.

\- ¿Entonces? – Insistí. Necesitaba saber que decía, llevaba meses tratando de preguntárselo y si bien no eran las mejores circunstancias, podía morir en cualquier momento.

\- Decía… "Hay cosas que es mejor dejar atrás y si es nuestro destino es…" es estar juntos… – Me miro a los con esos hermosos ojos que me derretían y continuo. – Porque estoy enamorada de ti. No, después de esa noche me di cuenta que te amo más de lo que ame a nadie. Pero cuando desperté a tu lado tu dijiste su nombre y me di cuenta que no puedo ser tan hipócrita de estar contigo, cuando fui en parte responsable de la muerte de la mujer que amabas. – Finalizo con decisión sin bajar la vista.

\- Yo… te pido perdón por lo que hice. Me deje llevar por ese sentimiento de pérdida y las venenosas palabras de quien creí era mi amigo… pensaba matarte, no lo niego, pero me di cuenta que también te quiero. Desde que regresaste a mi vida intente decírtelo, intente acercarme, pero el fantasma de Rinka seguía presente. Cuando todo esto termine, para bien o para mal. Pagare por mis pecados y de mi parte quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por lo que paso con Rinka. El destino me quito a una novia, pero puso a una mujer en mi camino y quiero recorrer ese camino contigo.

Ella se acerco y me abrazo. Pude sentir esa calidez que tanto me tranquilizaba y todos esos sentimientos de ira que tenía desaparecieron.

\- Solo te pediré algo. – Me dijo mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban. – Ayúdame a derrotarlo. Solo te pido eso y si caigo sigue adelante.

\- Moriría antes que te pase algo. – Respondí con seguridad y ella me beso con ese sentimiento que nos hizo derramar lágrimas juntos y en silencio.

 **POV Seiya**

Era claro que mi bombón estaba sufriendo. No era para menos. Por su amor, todo lo que había dejado atrás se estaba derrumbando. Sus amigas estaban desaparecidas y no sabía si estaban aún vivas. Sumado a ese sentimiento de pérdida por una hija que no nacería y un enemigo que quizás estaba detrás de todos. En ese momento recodé que quizás también estarían detrás de su familia.

\- ¿Bombón no deberíamos ir a tu casa? – Consulte y todos me miraron.

\- Ellos ya no me recuerdan, no tendria caso. – Responde con algo de tristeza. Fue cuando lo entendí. Ella dejo todo por mí y no pudo hacerme más feliz.

\- Me refiero que si el enemigo encontró la casa de tus amigas quizás también…

\- Sepan donde vivía… – Finalizo llevándose las manos a la cara.

Antes que pueda detenerla ella salió corriendo por las escaleras. Mire a los demás y les dije.

\- Yo iré con Serena, ustedes vayan a sus casas por sus familias.

\- Iremos al hospital. Mi madre trabaja en este horario. – Responde Ami mirando su reloj. Por el contrario Mina dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Yo acompañare a Serena. Mis padres están en Inglaterra en un viaje de negocios. – Dijo tratando de mostrarse tranquila, pero era claro que estaba dolida por lo del enano.

A pesar de ser la más infantil y despreocupada de las chicas es la más fría y entiendo porque es la líder de las Inners. Alcance a mi bombón escalera abajo y de ahí salimos por al ahora frías calles de Tokio. Eso es lo único que odio de la Tierra. Pero si todo sale bien comprare una isla solitaria en algún lugar tropical y la llegare de pequeños seiyas y bombones. Reí por la tonta idea, pero sé que le gustara cuando se lo diga. En menos de una hora llegamos hasta la casa de los Tsukino y todo estaba en silencio. Entramos con una llave que conservaba Serena y no había rastro de nadie. Revisamos la casa, no había señal de pelea o algo fuera de lo común. El problema fue al entrar al cuarto de Serena. Había un bulto en la cama el cual no se atrevían a destapar. Fui directamente y sin dudar lo destape. El grito de Serena seguido de lágrimas de dolor me partió el alma. Intento ir a la cama pero la detuve. La abrace para consolarla mientras Mina con decisión se acerco. Miro el cadáver de un gato negro el cual tenía una rosa negra en el junto con una nota. Cuando quito la nota giro al pobre animal y cayó de rodillas aliviada.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo no es Luna! – Dijo dejando escapar un sollozar.

\- ¿Quien puede estar detrás de esto? – Dijo mi bombón llorando. – ¿Quien puede ser tan cruel…

\- Sea quien sea sabe demasiado de nosotros. – Afirmo Mina. – Pero me llama la atención la rosa… – Dijo pensativa y rápidamente ambas se miraron y dijeron al unisonó.

\- ¡Darién!

Salimos nuevamente mientras marcaban el número de Ami. Minutos después nos encontramos los cinco frente al edificio de Darién. Subimos gracias a que el portero reconoció a Serena y le dijo que había salido temprano. Al entre al departamento nos dimos cuenta que estaba viviendo en el. También encontramos ropa de mujer y dos cepillos de dientes… un momento ¿Dos cepillos de dientes? Como siempre tuve que abrir mi bocota ante lo que veía.

\- Parece que no te extraño mucho… – Dije levantando una braga de encaje.

\- ¡Ya deja eso! – Me reprende Taiki quitándome la ropa interior de la mano. – ¡No es el momento de tus bromas!

\- Lo sé, lo sé… ¿pero no les parece raro? – Todos me miran y solo Ami entendió. – No pasaron ni dos semanas y supuestamente él estaría en Estados Unidos. ¿No?

\- Eso quiere decir que el enemigo estuvo aquí o está usando este lugar como base. – Dice Serena.

\- O el enemigo es Él. – Dice Mina mirando a Serena.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Cuestiono Serena preocupada.

\- No te olvides de eso. – Dijo mostrando la rosa negra.

Todos nos quedamos pensando en que era la posibilidad más lógica. Pero antes que dijéramos algo, Mina salto sobre Serena.

 **POV Serena**

Todo paso muy rápido, no podía pensar, no pude reaccionar a tiempo. El cristal de la ventana se rompió mientras Mina estaba en el aire sobre mí. Ella cayó con todo su peso sobre mi y no reaccionaba. Mientras Seiya Taiki y Ami se transformaban en Sailors. Gire a Mina y vi una rosa negra en su espalda. Levanto la cabeza con dificultad y apenas me pudo decir.

\- No llores… Tienes que ser feliz por las dos…

Su cabeza cayó y comencé a sacudirla con desesperación, pero ya era tarde. Ella no reaccionaria nunca más. Comencé a llorar con ella en mis brazos mientras su cuerpo se hacía luz sin que pudiera hacer nada. Me levante a enfrentar a ese enemigo y lo vi. Era él.

\- ¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así! – Grite desesperada.

\- Tu lo hiciste Serena. Fue tu culpa.

\- ¡NO! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? ¿¡Porque después de todo lo que paso!? ¿¡De todo lo que sacrificaron por nosotros!?

\- No son mis manos las que están manchadas. Son las tuyas amor. Tu egoísmo hizo que las cosas sean de esta manera.

\- ¡No la llames así asesino! – Dijo Figther con odio en sus palabras.

\- Miren a la estrellita… que de seguro se quedo sin hogar… – Contesto con cinismo en sus palabras.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Cuestiono Taiki con temor.

\- Que de seguro Saturn llego a ese miserable planeta. Estaba muy molesta y me sorprendió lo que hizo con esas dos raras. – Dijo con desprecio.

\- ¡Donde esta Rei! – Interrogo Mercury.

\- Rei… debe estar recibiendo a esa escandalosa rubia. – Dijo con desprecio. – Y tampoco cuenten con la bruja. Aunque extrañare lo que hacíamos en la cama.

\- ¡Me das asco! – Dijo Figther preparándose para atacar. – ¡LAZER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

Endimión se movió a una velocidad que nunca vi en él. No solo esquivo su ataque, si no que contraataco con esas envenenadas rosas negras, las cuales esquivaron a duras penas. Aun no podía creerlo tome el moño de mi amiga que se había desprendido en su intento de salvarme. Camine hacia aquel que había amado en esta vida y en la otra y le pregunte.

\- ¿Acaso todo esto lo hiciste por que te deje?

\- Todo esto es por mi hija, por la que le negaste la vida por estar con ese… extraterrestre

\- ¿Crees que para mí fue sencillo? ¿Crees que no la siento? – Respondo llevándome mi mano al pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

\- Pareciera que no te importo por revolverte con ese bicho raro.

\- ¡Ese bicho raro, como tú dices, me demostró mas amor de lo que tú nunca has demostrado! – Digo mirando a mi estrella.

\- Entonces… ¡MUERE!

Lanzo docenas de rosas contra Serena y las demás. Casi tantas que sería imposible esquivarlas esta vez

.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno las cosas están por llegar a su merecido fin… creo que quizás el siguiente capitulo terminaría. O no! Así que veamos cómo me trata la musa, o la señora del trueno, que en mi caso, es lo mismo! Veremos y llego en estos 8 días y contando!

Agradecimientos:

Elenmar: Si he dejado un par de cosas fuera, pues el tiempo es tirano! Pero me gusta que las cosas que quiero mostrar se puedan aprciar! Y no el no conoce limites y creo que en el ultimo capitulo los superara… creo? Y la bruja… se me ocurrió algo… ya veremos!

Lita y Andrew como te parece que van? Y como viste las cosas no fueron fáciles para las chicas… de seguro te molesto lo que le hice a Mina! Si lo de Haruka lo tenia guardado, pues ella mantiene lo que dice hasta el final… aunque sea a sangre y fuego! Gracias por seguir… ahora voy a tratar de terminar esto con los 8 dias que quedan!

Alejasmin Kou: Si fue sangriento y el final quizás más… y si Haruka tuvo su venganza! Incluso el Pegaso no escapo a la furia del príncipe… Y como ves Andrew está en buen camino! Nos leemos mi lady!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Si fue un capitulo candente! Pero lo de Mina salió así, y le di a Yaten lo que muchos negaron! Como viste Hotaru es mi personaje bipolar favorito! Y Haruka tiene mucha lealtad, pero también su carácter! Y la verdad no sé cómo voy a salir de este bardo que me metí! Me gusta que te haya gustado el lemon! Pensé que era mucha la sangre… quizás el ultimo tenga mas! Y si Haruka estaba muy mal herida, pero soporto hasta su venganza! Y quizás el ultimo sea con un solo POV o como los de siempre, aun no lo decido! Y tengo como tres ideas para terminar esta locura! Nos leemos!

Lita Wellington: Haruka es así y pero aun si mataron a su sirena! Y como viste el recibimiento no fue el mejor que digamos! Y como viste Hotaru explico lo que paso en parte! Gracias por seguir esta locura!

Ukyo Moon44: Mi Lady desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído esta oscura locura! Espero que el final sea de tu agrado! Si fue la primera ves que escribo algo tan oscuro y sangriento y me encanto que te gustara! Me alegra mucho que mis esfuerzos en cuanto a la forma de escribir queden bien, pues lo reviso lo mejor que puedo, aunque es la primera ves que escribo a contra reloj! Muchas gracias nuevamente por ser uno de tus favoritos y espero que me quede bien ahroa que solo me quedan 8 dias y contando! Gracias mi Lady!

Fatima Rivas: Nuevamente gracias y su mucha sangre por una venganza, pero así son la mayoría de las venganzas! Si tengo un par de formas de acabar con el y queda poco para decidir! Setsuna no era mala, solo una mujer que estaba sola y falta de cariño. Y Haruka cumplió como siempre! Espero que te guste este y a darle al gran final!

Ritsu DSU: Hola! Me alegra que te emocionaran los capítulos y si ellas decidieron y pagaron por sus decisiones. Con respecto a las chicas… no se me metí en una que a cada capítulo se me empezó a ir de las manos… así que vamos a ver qué pasa con las chicas caídas! Y no prometo nada con Seiya y Serena… Y por lo que viste Mina ya no tendrá nada… y su esta ves Yaten se merecía estar con su princesa! Nuevamente me alegro que te gustara y que te dejara intrigada! Espero llegar con el tiempo y no decepcionar! Nos leemos!

Lector anónimo: Espero que te haya gustado y anímate a dejar tu comentario!

Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8 Decisiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

DECISIONES

 **POV de alguien que no debería estar ahí**

Esa Sailor, de cabellos plateados, apareció de la nada formando un escudo con esa lanza que fuera concebida para la destrucción frente a sus compañeras de batalla. Pero antes que pueda reaccionar, el príncipe oscuro se poso delante de la princesa de la luna y sin que nadie pueda hacer nada el la tomo del cuello mirando a todos con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- ¡Tienen hasta la media noche! Si no llegan… ¡Ella será madre de todas maneras! - Amenazo con cinismo.

Y ante la atónita mirada de todos el desapareció lentamente. La chica de cabellos azabache fue la única en reaccionar y se lanzo sobre ellos, pero los atravesó golpeando duramente contra una mesa de vidrio que se hizo añicos.

Me dolió como casi se desgarro sus cuerdas bocales al decir el nombre de esa niña. Era claro que la amaba. Aun no entiendo si es hombre o mujer, pero de lo que estoy segura es que la ama. En todo este tiempo solo he escuchado pocas historias de ellas, alguna que otra visión del pasado y aun no entiendo porque siento tanta empatía con ella. _¿Me pregunto qué haré?_ No podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer llorar amargamente pero la recién llegada se acerco y le dijo.

\- Tranquila, la encontraremos. – Fue cuando esa tal Figther cayó en cuenta de que ella no debería estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono y la otra con el mismo uniforme agrego.

\- ¿Y porque tienes esa lanza? – Pregunto la castaña levantando a la última Sailor terrestre en el lugar.

\- No solo esto. – Dice sacando un paquete que tenía amarrado a su espalda. – Ten y úsala para salvar a Serena.

\- Pero es la espada de Urano… ¿Como es qué?

\- Me temo que Saturn y Urano murieron en nuestro planeta, y por lo que pude entender Neptun también se ha ido. - Dijo mientras deshacía su transformacion.

El relato esos horribles momentos vividos en su planeta ante la atenta escucha de sus ahora hermanos. Fue cuando termino que ese joven empuñando la espada dijo con decisión.

\- Sus muertes no serán en vano y juro por la memoria de ellas que no descansare hasta que el este muerto. – Dijo Seiya con la espada en la mano, la cual comenzó a brillar haciéndose una cimitarra más larga y estirada.

\- Debemos encontrar su escondite o donde quiera que este. – Dijo el ahora castaño de nombre Taiki.

\- Por cierto… donde esta Mina. – Cuestiono el platinado.

Nadie respondió y el comprendió de inmediato al ver el moño de ella tirado donde minutos antes estuviera Serena en las garras de ese príncipe oscuro. El dijo algo que solo yo escuche y me sorprendió, pues pensé que no tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

\- ¡Te vengare Mina! ¡Te lo juro! – Dijo apretando el listón rojo en su mano. Y sin decir nada más, lo ato a la Oz de la Destrucción como si ello hiciera que lo que sentía lo fortalecería o para no olvidar lo que paso.

Mientras todo esto pasaba una de las chicas no deshizo su transformación y estaba tecleando frenéticamente en una pequeña computadora portátil. Todos comenzaron a mirarla, pues estaba tan enfrascada en su pequeña pantalla que comenzó a murmurar para sí misma. En un momento apretó la tecla Enter y miro al resto cerrando la tapa de ese pequeño portátil.

\- ¡Maldito parque numero 10… – Dijo derrotada.

\- ¿Ahí la tiene? – Pregunto rápidamente Seiya.

\- Es un punto de divergencia temporal. Ahí se encuentra una de las anomalías cósmicas de este planeta. Hay varias, pero en Tokio se encuentra ahí. Es por eso que todos terminamos ahí al llegar, es por eso que en su momento la Pequeña Dama llego del futuro y es ahí donde todo terminara esta noche. – Finalizo con decisión asustando a los presentes.

\- ¿Que pretendes Mercury? – Cuestiono Taiki.

\- Lo matare. Mataré ese bastardo aun si me cuesta la vida. ¡Vámonos!

Por la expresión de todos no era un comportamiento de esa niña que parecía dulce y frágil. Su mirada ahora era intimidante y sus deseos eran claros. Recuerdo que me la describieron de una manera muy distinta. Tan distinta que no era la misma chica.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar ignorando lo que pasaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

En un local de juegos de video dos personas estaban abrazadas y desnudas en una pequeña cama detrás del local. Era más que evidente que ellos se amaban, a pesar de tener energías distintas, sus corazones estaban en sintonía. Pero ese tierno momento fue interrumpido por el espejo de Neptuno el cual comenzó a brillar recuperado su antiguo esplendor. Sin saber como la chica de cabellos castaños lo tomo con sus dos manos y le dijo.

\- ¡Ayúdame Michiru! ¡Ayúdame a derrotar a ese monstro!

Fue cuando el talismán mostró a su princesa atada a un rosal oscuro inconsciente en un lugar que le era familiar y a la vez extraño. El chico rubio se acerco y descubrió donde era.

\- Creo que es… Sí, ese es el parque numero 10. ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Serena!

\- Pero no estás totalmente recuperado. – Dice ella con clara preocupación.

\- Tranquila, ya te lo dije. Te ayudare sin importar.

Ella lo miro con los ojos brillosos, era claro que estaba enamorada y la vez preocupada por él. Ambos se transformaron, él en ese ser ya no tan oscuro, pues ahora solo era su uniforme de general, sin oculta su verdadero rostro, mientras ella se trasformo en Sailor. Pero también le mostró algo mas en el espejo mirándolo nuevamente con preocupación. Ella se acerco y acomodo su capa y la solapa de su uniforme, con ese cariño propio de una novia para su pareja antes de ir al trabajo, para luego besarlo con intensidad antes de salir.

\- No olvides apagar las luces. – Recuerda ella con fingida inocencia.

\- Si claro.

Tontamente se dio la vuelta y ella aprovecho para golpearlo con violencia en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente. Pero antes que su cuerpo inerte tocara el suelo ella lo tomo dejándolo con delicadeza.

\- Te amo demasiado para verte morir… – Se limpio una lagrima y se puso de pie. – Gracias por estar conmigo. Pero esta será mi última batalla.

Con decisión esa chica salió del lugar dejándolo encerrado. Sabiendo que la siguiente batalla que se desarrollaría sería la última.

Mientras todos iban al encuentro mientras los minutos pasaban. También el clima estaba extraño, pues una gran tormenta amenazaba con arrasar la ciudad. Unas horas antes de que fuera la hora límite se encontraron las sailors restantes. La Sailor terrestre de pelo corto se abrazo en lagrimas a la recién llegada.

\- Pensé que habías…

\- No soy tan fácil de matar. – Responde apuntándose con el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo. – ¿Pero donde esta Mina? – Agrega mirando a todos lados.

\- Lo siento… ella…

\- Tranquila. Lo venceremos juntas. – Respondió con falso optimismo, ese que solo aparece en esas situaciones.

\- ¡Lo mataremos juntas! – Afirmo de una manera que la intimido. – Y otra cosa. – Agrega mirando a todos. – Cuidado con esas rosas negras. Tienen un veneno poderoso similar al del escorpión.

En ese momento una serie de rosales malignos comenzaron a atacarlos y como si este pensara los separo rápidamente como atrapados en una especie de laberinto dejándolos a todos incomunicados. Solos y en la oscuridad solo les quedaba seguir hacia adelante. Cada uno comenzó a seguir adelante y en cada momento, en cada vuelta de esquina se encontraban una trampa, un ser creado de la maldad de aquel que alguna vez fuera el prometido de su amiga, su futuro rey. Lentamente todos llegaron exhaustos y heridos casi a la hora indicada, en el cual era una especie de arena romana. En lo que era la fuente de aquel bello lugar estaba una columna de rosas y su amiga aprisionada en medio. La primera en ir fue la Sailor de pelo azabache. Pero antes de que llegara, él apareció para atacarla con su espada. Fue la primera vez que veo un duelo de espada. Eran dos oponentes que en verdad se odiaban, cada golpe, cada estocada, cada corte era hecho con odio. Las otras dos compañeras de este miraban expectantes mientras que las dos Sailor terrestres esperaban el momento justo para atacar, el momento perfecto para interceder y poder acabar con él. Se podría decir que aquellas que luchaban por el amor y la justicia lo estaban haciendo con odio y venganza. En un giro inesperado el príncipe oscuro corto el abdomen de la mujer haciendo que se cayera, cosa que aprovecharon la pelicorto y la castaña para atacar. Usando sus poderes más fuertes combinados sorprendieron al príncipe, el cual se cubrió con su capa. Cuando el vapor de su ataque se disipo vieron el bulto en el piso de lo que era su capa, por lo que se acercaron cautelosas. Antes que se dieran cuanta vi con horror como el apareció detrás de ellas hiriendo a Mercury gravemente y atacando a la castaña la cual apenas logro escapar de la estocada. Ahora las otras Sailor entraron en acción y pesar de ser tres contra uno el príncipe se alimentaba del odio que estos combatientes desprendían mientras que Júpiter auxiliaba a su amiga.

\- Debes rescatar a Serena… – Dijo con dificultad. – Ella podrá hacer lo correcto.

\- Lo haremos juntas, tranquila. – Respondió derramando una lágrima.

\- No lo creo… ya es tu turno… no mueras…

La chica quedo inconsciente en el piso por la pérdida de sangre, la cual no podía evitar. Se puso de pie y ataco nuevamente. Esta vez, las cosas no le estaban siendo sencillas al príncipe oscuro. Pues apenas podía evitar los ataques continuos de esas cuatro feroces guerreras. Cuando todos creían que el caería desapareció, reapareciendo a unos metros sobre ellos. Como era de esperar ataco con sus rosas negras y nuevamente la platinada rechazo ese ataque con un escudo gracias a la lanza. Pero antes que pudieran realizar un contraataque, apareció detrás de ellos clavando su espada en el piso. La tierra empezó a tembrar y todos cayeron por la onda expansiva del ataque. La primera en pararse fue Júpiter, pero antes de que ella se recupere el apareció delante de ella y con decisión lanzo su estocada contra ella. Estaba dispuesta a actuar pero me sorprendió lo que paso. Delante de él una figura se materializo recibiendo la estocada y aun así fue tan fuerte que lo atravesó clavándose la punta de la espada en el abdomen de la Sailor.

\- Nunca dejaste de ser un idiota Andrew. – Dice con resentimiento. – Pudiese estar a mi lado en este nuevo orden que crearía.

\- Prefiero… prefiero morir por ella que ser parte de tu locura. – Respondió con decisión.

\- No Andrew…

\- Dame tu poder Lita… ¡Detengamos esto juntos!

Con lágrimas en sus ojos ella concentró todo su poder el cual se canalizo en ese pequeño pararrayos en su tiara. El príncipe intento sacar su espada, pero antes que pueda ese joven rubio tomo con su mano derecha la empuñadura y la mano de Endimion y atrayéndolo hacia él la clavo más profundo. Mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su boca cruzo su brazo por su cuello para evitar que escapara.

\- ¡No escaparas al castigo por lastimar a los que te quieren…

Júpiter tomo el filo de la espada que tenía en su abdomen atravesando por completo su cuerpo y abrazando por última vez a su amado. Mientras que el rubio miro a la Sailor de cabellos negros extendiendo su mano derecha. La que llaman Figther entendió lo que pretendía y casi arrepintiéndose de lo que haría lanzo la espada de Urano que hábilmente cayó en su mano.

\- Adiós amigo…

Dos rayos cayeron del cielo. Uno blanco y puro y otro negro como la noche. Ambos rayos se entrelazaron en uno y en el momento que ese tal Andrew atravesaba desde el lado izquierdo del abdomen bajo hasta que la punta de la espada salió por el hombro derecho, el temible rayo impacto en esa hermosa pareja que decidieron amarse hasta la misma muerte. El suelo comenzó a temblar mientras una bola de energía los envolvía… mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer y la sorpresa fue que esta exploto con una poderosa onda expansiva la cual no solo deshizo el oscuro rosal que había atrapado el Parque Número 10, sino que también las nubes oscuras desaparecieron dejando un estrellado cielo sin luna y ante la sorpresa de todos, una lluvia de pétalos rojos comenzó a caer de la nada. La chica alta y la bajita comenzaron a buscar a esa pareja de enamorados que se sacrificaron mientras que le Pelinegro fue a intentar despertar a su amada que estaba al lado de la fuente. Mientras buscaban la castaña encontró a esa niña herida y le pidió a su hermano que la cure. Era evidente que no era tan frágil después de todo, cualquiera habría muerto con esa herida. Rápidamente recobro la conciencia y se abrazo a la castaña entre lágrimas. Serena recupero la conciencia y tras escuchar lo que Seiya tenía para decir ella comenzó a llorar por lo que había sucedido. Con cuidado él la levanto y la llevo hasta el antiguo departamento de ellos. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Al llegar el que Seiya llamaba enano se encargo de ir a comprar algo para comer mientras que Serena seguía llorando en sus brazos y Ami solo estaba en silencio abrazada a Taiki. Luego de que el gruñón regresara, y que no diga lo contrario lo vi llorando antes de entrar, decidí que era hora de aparecer.

\- ¿No entiendo porque esas caras? – Dije con mi habitual sarcasmo, ese que mi madre siempre me regaña.

Casi instantáneamente esos tres se pusieron de pie con sus broches de transformación de la mano y tengo que decir que mi madre se equivoco, en verdad son atractivos.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – Me ordena el que supe era el lidere de esas estrellitas.

\- ¿Que quien soy? Tengo muchos nombres…

\- ¡Black Lady! – Dijo la pequeña interrumpiéndome y la verdad no tengo idea de quien habla.

\- ¿Rini? – Cuestiona la rubia.

\- Ni una, ni otra, soy Estigia Meio. Hija de Setsuna. Y la actual guardiana de la puerta, o futura, creo que aun no he nacido. – Digo pensando lo que acababa de decir. – Como fuere… – Continuo restándole importancia y es claro que ninguno noto que mi uniforme de Sailor es de Plutón detras de mi largo y lacio cabello rosa.

\- Pero tú eres igual a mi… – Serena se lleva las manos a la boca de la impresión.

Fue cuando hizo algo que nunca hicieron por mí. Corrió y me abrazo reconfortándome con esa calidez que solo escuche como cuentos de hada en el pasado. Esa calidez hizo que por primera vez una lágrima surcara mi rostro, pues ni la reciente muerte de mi madre había causado eso. Ella me reconforto como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pues mi vida era mi entrenamiento y solo la puerta era mi lugar.

\- Alguna vez mi madre me contó una historia de una Reina que tenía una niñita como yo, y ambas tuvieron grandes aventuras… siempre imagine ser esa niña. – Limpie mis lagrimas mirándola a los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida sentí paz. – Ahora yo…

\- ¿A qué has venido Estigia o Sailor Plut? – Me pregunto la chiquilla de pelo azul y a pesar de saber que no era una amenaza me di cuenta que ella nunca bajo la guardia.

\- Vine por lo que tú amiga te dejo entre tus ropas cuando estabas herida. – Ella se sobresalto al saber que tenia lo que necesitaba. – Esa llave le pertenece al guardián.

\- ¿Pero porque la tenia Lita? – Me cuestiona con seriedad mientras sacaba la llave de sus ropas.

\- Porque mi madre se la dio antes de perder las ganas de vivir. O eso entendí. No sé que pretendió Setsuna antes de terminar hospitalizada por tanto tiempo. Pero cuando despertó casi dos años después ella me llevo a ese aburrido lugar, me entreno y me mostró todo lo referente a la puerta y sus secretos. Cuando estuve lista a sus ojos, ella se dejo morir lentamente por haber amado a quien no tenia. A pesar de decirme que me amaba, su corazón estaba destruido y esa culpa por haberte traicionado lentamente la mato. – Sentí una presión en el corazón y no entendía por qué. – Solo fui testigo de lo que ha hecho ese que según me contó una sola vez fue mi padre. Estuve tan tentada a intervenir, desde la muerte de esa chica rubia, que no se qué hacer. Fui testigo mudo de todo y me duele, a pesar que sé cual es mi deber y que no puedo interferir en estas cosas.

\- Tranquila… las cosas son así por mi culpa, tú no tienes que sentirte mal. – Me responde Serena dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No conocía el amor, no como lo he visto el día de hoy. – Continúe. – Primero con Júpiter y ese chico. Pude ver como se miraron a los ojos en el último momento con una sonrisa, sin odio en sus corazones, sin maldad, solo el amor de uno al otro, aun sabiendo que morirían, se dijeron tanto con esa mirada…

Pude ver como la chica de pelo corto y Serena derramaba lagrimas por lo que dije. Luego me acerque la primera y me dio la Llave del Tiempo. Sus ojos me mostraron algo de esa bondad que había escuchado hacia tanto tiempo. Luego mire a los visitantes y en especial al más pequeño.

\- Solo voy a decir esto. No se arrepientan de sus decisiones. Porque amar es algo maravilloso y por lo que he visto ustedes no se merecen lo que paso.

\- ¿Que harás? – Me cuestiono Serena.

\- No lo sé… y si resulta, no estaré para entonces.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Me pidió estirando su mano.

\- Ustedes me demostraron que sacrificarse por amor es lo más hermoso del universo… quizás en otra vida nos veamos… Serena torpe.

Ella intento decir algo pero me aleje rápidamente sin saber porque dije eso. Fui al único lugar que conocí, a ese que vi toda mi vida. Luego fui a lo que era mi casa y tome algo de ropa de mi madre. Porque al final de cuenta. ¿De que valía tener una vida así?

Cambiada mire por última vez mi hogar y extrañamente estaba lista para lo siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que estaba en Estados Unidos, y vaya que son increíbles sus universidades. Pero no estoy aquí para ver su arquitectura, solo tengo una misión. Busque en el registro y luego en informes, nunca pensé que mi figura me haría las cosas mas sencillas con ese chico de seguridad, tengo muchas cosas que aprender, aunque no tenga tiempo. Fue cuando lo vi. Mi corazón latió con prisa, pues es la primera vez que lo veo como es en realidad. El me vio y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Corrió y me abrazo con ese mismo cariño que Serena. Sentí su calidez y sinceridad en ese abrazo, luego me miro y ahora se mostró preocupado.

\- ¿Sucedió algo en el futuro Rini?

\- No soy… no en realidad no… solo venia a dejarte esta carta de Serena, no entiendo por qué tanta intriga. – Respondo llevando mis manos a la nuca esperando que lo tome de la mejor manera. Leyó el contenido y me miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿No? – Me pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- Mmmmm… en realidad no. Así que quiero pedirte algo, tan solo una cosa.

\- Pero hija si…

\- Escúchame. – Respondí y me corazón se estrujo al escuchar por primera vez esa palabra. – Eso es verdad y si, vengo del futuro es para decirte que estés tranquilo, las cosas no son como estaban escritas. Así que quiero que termines de estudiar y no sufras, hay una persona que siempre te espero.

\- Pero si Serena se va… tú…

\- ¿Acaso soy una alucinación? ¿O no estás escuchando lo que digo? – Le pellizco el brazo y el se queja. – ¡Lo ves! Ella ya se fue y yo estoy aquí. Así que no quiero que hagas nada estúpido o simplemente no tendré compasión de nuevo contigo.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces es un nuevo comienzo. Se feliz ahora… nos vemos en unos años… papá… - Finalizo con una sonrisa y la vos quebrada.

Y lentamente vi como mi mano comenzó a desaparecer, sabiendo que el futuro no estaba escrito y que es muy posible que esta vez tenga una vida feliz… una vida que valga la pena vivir…

 **FIN**

* * *

GLOSARIO:

Estigia: Una de las cuatro lunas de Plutón. En la mitología griega, Estigia o Estix también Éstige o Estige era una oceánide, hija de Océano y Tetis o, según Higino, una diosa hija de Érebo y Nix. Personificaba un río del Hades: el río Estigia

* * *

Bueno este es el final, después de comenzarlo tres veces quedo este! Fue un verdadero desafío hacer esto en un mes y medio! Un interesante reto y quizás más adelante lo rehaga con mas detalles o simplemente quede así, pues hay locuras que pujan por salir de mi mente. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, todos los que me siguieron y a los que solo leyeron esta locura que en verdad no sé como llego a ese punto!

Ahora a los Agradecimientos:

Maitiuska Kou: Y eso que no has avanzado mas! Y veras que no solo veras que quiere venganza… Si le di un momento gracioso a esas tres en ese lugar. Veras que Andrew tiene muchas mas sorpresas! Me alegra que te guste como va!

Fatima Rivas: Si en este caso un buen apodo! Y tuve piedad con las estrellas y Serena y Ami! Espero que este final te haya gustado y quizás un nuevo comienzo, por así decirlo! Así que para mi un gusto que te haya gustado esta aventura!

Lita Wellington: Me temo que si… y ya viste el porque de su muerte… Si lo del gato fu un momento de suspenso que quise ver que tal salía y por lo que veo salió bien! Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capitulo y que te guste este final!

Rossy Kou: Urano llego detrás de ella, uso sus ultimas fuerzas en post de su venganza! Y si a Mina le toco sufrir… y si Darien perdió la cabeza! Espero que te guste este final!

Kay CherryBlossom: JAJAJAJA Si se que lo que hice con Mina no tiene nombre! Pero prometo que en otro fic la tratare bien! Y gracias de ante mano por separar las cosas! Si se que existen los mensajes privados, pero me parece un lindo gesto a mis amados lectores! Se que no te gusta el yuri, pero justamente eso, quería demostrar que las chicas amaban a sus estrellas por quienes son! Si, la decisión salió despiques de micho pensar, el tiempo que Darién estuvo estudiando y me gusto que te agradare el trabajo que hice con Ami y Maker! Con Hotaru me tomo esa libertad propia que le doy a ese personaje. Es algo que siempre me gusto usar su versatilidad en muchos aspectos! Y en este caso ella uso esa maldad residual que alguna ves tuvo, se que supuestamente renació pura, pero me gusta ese toque de maldad residual en su vida! Otra cosa que si es cierto, es darle otro toque a Darien, darle un toque mas oscuro a la vida de un personaje simplón. Y la relación de Andrew y lita es particularmente especial y ya has visto todas las facetas por las que paso! Si, me extralimite con las muertes, pero inexplicablemente todo se me fue de las manos! Y como viste si estoy jugado con la fecha! Y como viste la que se lo cargo no fue Serena! JAJAJA extrañamente pensé en matar a la Reina de Kinmoku, pero se la perdone a ultimo minuto! Y si quieres te dejo la dirección de mi casa! Amo las amenaza! JAJAJA Como dijo Ami las Rosas tenían veneno, por eso murió tan rápido. Porque como sabrás, una dosis es mortal, muchas no lo son! Espero que te haya gustado este final y el "nuevo" personaje de ultimo momento! Así que en mi caso Besos de Dulce de Leche!

Alejasmin Kou: Si la mate, pero espero que te guste lo que hice al final! Y si Darién está verdaderamente perdido en su locura. Y Andrew como viste termino con ella, hasta el final! Espero que te haya gustado este final y buena suerte en el reto!

Lector anónimo: Espero que te haya gustado y anímate a dejar tu comentario!

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí y llegar a este final

Y como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


End file.
